The Escort Mission
by Rosie the Demon's Offspring
Summary: Two of Kohna's top fighters, Naruto and Sasuke, are given a mission to escort a Hyuga to Suna. They never met any Hyuga's, beside Neji. Who is this female Hyuga and why are they escorting her to Suna? Gaahina, one-sided Sasuhina, and mentions of NaruSaku O.o rated T cuz I'm paranoid like that
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anyone from Naruto.

Sorry if some of the characters are OOC. This is my first Naruto fanfic

Summary: Two of Kohna's top fighters, Naruto and Sasuke, are given a mission to escort a Hyuga to Suna. They never met any Hyuga's, beside Neji. Who is this female Hyuga and why are they escorting her to Suna?

A/N: Alternative Universe: Where men are the only trained warriors and not ninja's. The Uchiha's and the Hyuga's still have their bloodline. Naruto doesn't have the Kyuubi sealed in him. Instead Kyuubi is his pet fox that Naruto trained to fight. It's kind of a mixed of the ninja and modern world.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mission

"Send me Naruto and Sasuke immediately!" Screamed a busty blonde woman wearing a light green blouse with a black knee length skirt as she threw her half empty bottle of sake at the door.

"Yes Lady Tsunade!" Squeaked a black hair woman as she barely managed to dodged the sake bottle. Once she avoided getting hit, the woman ran out of the room in search of the two warriors. She quickly scurried out of the tower and towards the training facility, where all the warriors were intensely trained in the art of hand to hand combat and weaponry. She composed herself and straighten out her dark green knee length dress to look professional.

"Attention everyone. Will Naruto and Sasuke please come forward." The woman asked as she nervously looked around the area. All eyes were on her, watching her like a predator watching its prey. The woman gulped nervously as she waited impatiently for the two. Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead as she tried to take her attention off the fact that these highly trained killing machines were staring at her.

"What do you want?" She heard a man asked with an annoyed tone in his voice. The woman turned around to see two men standing behind her. One of the two men had short spiked blonde hair and sea blue colored eyes. He was tanned and had three whisker like tattoo's on his face. He wore a traditional warrior uniform along with the other man. The second man's hair was black and was spiked in the back that looked like a duck's behind. He looked a bit pale and had onyx color eyes, which looked cold and threatening. The poor scared woman took a step back in fear from the man with the emotionless onyx eyes.

"Lady Tsunade w-would l-like to s-s-see you b-b-both. P-please f-follow me." Stuttered the scared woman as she scurried away leading the two men towards Tsunade's office. The woman ordered the two boys to wait until she calls them in. The blonde just smiled and nodded while the other man paid no attention to her. She ambled into the room and looked at the busty blond woman drinking a newly opened bottle of sake.

"Shizune where are the two baka's I asked for?" Lady Tsunade asked angrily as she pounded her hand on the desk.

"They are outside. Please come in !" Shizune shouted nervously. The door suddenly flew open to reveal the two men she had asked for.

"What do you want Granny Tsunade?" The blonde asked as he plopped down onto a chair. The raven hair man sighed and whacked the blond on his head before Tsunade could yell at him.

"Show respect dobe." The man mutter boredly as the blonde glared at him.

"Don't call me dobe, teme!" The blonde shouted at the man next to him while rubbing the top of his head.

"Both of you stop it and sit!" Tsunade shouted as she threw the empty bottle of sake at the two barely missing them. The two stopped their bickering and sat down silently not saying a single word to each other. She slumped back into her chair and rubbed her temples. "What am I going to do with you two?"

"Tsunade-sama what do you want from us?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Tsunade just looked at the two then at the woman with black short hair.

"Ah yes. Shizune bring the documents please."

"Hai, Tsunade." With that said Shizune handed Tsunade the folder she had in her hands. Tsunade took the folder and opened it to reveal a picture of a pale, young woman with purplish black hair. She wore a light lavender veil that covered her lower part of her face and wore a plain white dress with a purple ribbon tied around her waist. Her white lavender tinted eyes is what caught the two's attention.

"She's a hyuga." Sasuke thought as he stared at the beautiful woman in the picture.

"Sasuke and Naruto I am assigning you both to escort this Hyuga to Suna. You are to protect her with your lives. If she is injured or doesn't reach Suna by this date you both will be stripped of your status and will be forced to live on the streets to fend for yourselves. You will leave two days from now." Sauske snapped out of his train of thoughts and nodded while Naruto just rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly in agreement.

"Granny why does she look like Neji?"Naruto asked stupidly. Sasuke just sighed and glared at the blond male next to him.

"She is Neji's cousin. He had convinced his uncle, the leader of the Hyuga clan, for you two to escort her. I'm putting my full trust in you two. Go now, Neji is waiting for you outside. He will introduce you to her and you will be a guest in her home until you leave for the mission." The two men slowly stood up and bowed to Tsunade before leaving her office. Naruto put both of his hands behind his head and smiled brightly at the gloomy male next to him as they walked down the hallway.

"Ain't this great teme? We finally get to go on a mission." Naruto chirped happily.

"Hn. I don't care." Sasuke grumbled in an annoyed tone.

"Come one teme! You must be excited that we get to escort a pretty girl."

"Hn. She's probably one of those stupid fan girl stalkers." Naruto gave Sasuke a questioning look, but before he could open his mouth, Naruto walked straight into Neji Hyuga. Sasuke smirked in amusement as he watched Neji hit Naruto for walking into him.

"Stop. I can't have an useless partner in my mission, Hyuga." Sasuke muttered when he decided that Naruto had enough of Neji's beating. The Hyuga male just punched Naruto one more time before turning away from the two.

"Let's go. You two are already ten minutes late to meeting. My uncle is quite furious." Neji stated nonchalantly as he waved to signal the two to follow him. Sasuke just grabbed Naruto by the hem of his jacket and pulled him in the direction where Neji was walking. Naruto shouted angirly at Sasuke to let him go, which started a verbal fight between him and Sasuke. Neji mentally sighed and wonder how his dear innocent cousin will survive with these two. Sasuke stopped fighting with the dumb blonde(no offense to blonde's) when he noticed Neji space out for a bit. Naruto stopped his bickering when Sasuke turned his attention to Neji.

"Something wrong Neji?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Hn. I'm just thinking that's all." Neji responded coldly. With that said everything became quiet, which cause the whole walk to the Hyuga compound to be quite silent and peaceful. Neji lead the two warriors past the guards and into the main house. The two stood behind Neji, who was about to knock, when the doors suddenly flew open and a green flash dashed by them. Sasuke and Naruto looked at the the person running but where unable to identify who he or she was. Before either male could open their mouth to speak and tall man with long black hair and emotionless pale white eyes appeared by the door. He wore tradition loose fitting robes.

"Hiashi-sama." Neji greeted as he bowed to his uncle.

"Neji, I see you brought the two men who are going to escort my daughter." Hiashi said as he looked at the raven hair young man and the blonde young man. Hiashi mentally laughed thinking these two weren't strong enough to protect his innocent daughter. He slowly motion the three young men to go in the house. "Come you must meet my eldest daughter."

The two nodded and followed Neji and Hiashi into the home. He led the three to the Hyuga dojo.

"Please wait here while I go and fetch my daughter for you two to meet." The three just nodded and watched Hiashi walk out of the room.

* * *

Please tell me what you think and please review.

~Rose


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anyone from Naruto. And sorry if this story is crappy this is my first Naruto story I've ever written.

Sorry if some of the characters are OOC. It's how they will be in the story. Some characters will have their same personalities. Jin Hyuga belongs to me.

A/N: Alternative Universe: Where men are the only trained warriors or ninja's. The Uchiha's and the Hyuga's still have their bloodline. Naruto doesn't have the Kyuubi sealed in him. Instead Kyuubi is his pet fox that Naruto trained to fight. It's kind of a mixed of the ninja and modern world.

* * *

Chapter 2 The Daughter

"Please wait here while I go and fetch my daughter." The three just nodded and watched Hiashi walk out of the room with his head held high. Neji Hyuga stood and looked at the two warriors with eyes full of an unknown emotion. Sasuke frowned as his eyes drifted around the dojo, which was extremely nicer than the one he and the others trained in.

"I wonder if the Hyuga girl is nice." Naruto whispered to Sasuke in hope of starting a conversation.

"Hn. I doubt she will be the sweetest person in the world. In her file it states she is the heiress of the Hyuga clan and like most of the Hyuga clan, they are the rudest most arrogant people you will ever meet." Sasuke responded uninterestedly to Naruto.

"Sort of like you?" This earned the blonde a swift punch in the stomach, but he remain calm and continued to talk to his teammate as if nothing happened. The forgotten Hyuga, Neji, glared at the two as they kept whispering false information about his cousin and his clan as if he wasn't there in the same room with them.

"Listen to me Naruto and Sasuke." Neji growled causing the two stopped their whispering and slightly jump, well just Naruto, in shock. "If my cousin is hurt or if any of you touch her inappropriately, I will kill you. This is not a warning. This is a promise." Naruto weakly nodded in slight fear of him while Sasuke, on the other hand, just looked like he wasn't interested in what was happening.

"Why would we touch your cousin. She is nothing but a mere object that we are delivering to Suna." Sauske said bluntly not even thinking about what just came out of his mouth. Neji pulled out a kunai and raced towards Sasuke.

"How dare you say that about her!" He growled, but before Sasuke could react and before Neji could strike him down, a green haired man jumped in between the two.

"Who's talking bad about my Hime-chan?" asked the new comer as he stood tall with no idea of what was going on. He had the most unusual dark green spiky hair and white greenish eyes. He wore a dark green jacket that was open to show his well toned muscular chest. He wore plain, beige, baggy pants and regular, black ninja sandals. Neji swiftly jumped away from the green hair male and sneered in his direction.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto shouted as he was gaping in surprise.

"Hey Neji where's my Hime-chan?" Asked the newcomer as he completely ignored Naruto's question. Neji just rolled his eyes and smoothed out his clothes.

Before Neji could open his mouth, Sasuke rudely interrupted him, "Who are you?"

"Jin's the name, Duck butt." Answered the green hair male as he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke in a playful manner.

"He's my cousin's lapdog." Neji sneered in disgust before Sasuke or Naruto had a chance to say anything.

"I'm also Hime-chan's bodyguard." Jin smiled as he ignores Neji's insult while narrowing his eyes in Sasuke's direction.

"I'm hungry. Do you have any ramen, Neji?" Naruto asked stupidly, or in his case smartly, to avoid having the two Hyuga's kill Sasuke right on the spot. Jin and Sasuke both stopped glaring at each other and whacked Naruto's head at the same time. Neji sighed and walked towards the exit of the Dojo.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go fetch my uncle." With that said Neji was gone. The three men all stared at each other. Jin walked to the other end of the Dojo away from Naruto and Sasuke and stood facing away from them.

"You know since Neji is gone and no one is watching. I can finally teach you a lesson about disrespecting Hime-chan, Duck butt." Jin growled as he cracked his neck. Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulder and held him back. "Oh look Duck butt is too chicken to fight me!"

"Don't do it teme. He is just playing you. He wants you to do it." Naruto whispered low enough only that Sasuke could hear.

"I don't care. Let me just kick his ass." Sasuke growled dangerously as he elbowed Naruto's rib causing him to let go. Jin just smirked and made his way to the middle of the dojo waiting for Sasuke. Sasuke's face remain emotionless as his sharingan activated and slowly made his way towards the green hair Hyuga. The two men both smirked at each other and took their fighting stances.

'This shouldn't last too long.' They thought simultaneously. Though before the two could even move to strike each other, they heard the soft voice call out the green hair Hyuga. "J-jin-san?" The two turned their gaze to where the voice was coming from . Jin immediately stood up straight forgetting why he was fighting with the Uchiha while Sasuke's eye widen slightly from seeing the young woman with purplish black hair from the picture. She looked even more beautiful than how she did if that were possible. The Hyuga Heiress wore a simple white dress with a lavender dragon design on the right side and a pair of white ballet slippers. She also wore the same veil that covered the lower part of her face. Sasuke stared longingly the young woman for what seemed like forever. Though sadly her attention was on the male Hyuga.

"Hime-chan what are you doing here? You're father is looking for you." Jin spoke softly as he approached the female Hyuga. Sasuke broke his trance and glared at Jin.

"O-oh. I'm sorry, J-jin-san. I didn't k-know." She replied softly as she looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Hi!" Naruto shouted out randomly, which earned him a smack on the back of the head by Sasuke. The Hyuga heir slowly looked up from hearing Naruto's boisterous voice.

"Be more polite to her, dobe." Sasuke growled lowly at Naruto. The Hyuga girl put her hand to her mouth trying to keep herself from laughing, but failed as a soft giggle escaped her lips.

"J-jin-san who a-are these m-men?" She asked softly as she avoided making eye contact with anyone other than Jin.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke greeted as he bowed slightly to the beautiful girl.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto shouted as he waved his arms around randomly in the air.

"Bakas!" Jin exclaimed angrily as he harshly hit both of the men on the back of their heads, "Thats no way to talk to Hime-chan, Naruto." Sasuke glared at Jin and rubbed his aching head.

"J-jin-san! Y-you shouldn't b-be hurting o-our g-guest!" The girl said as she put her hands on her hips. Sasuke raised his eyebrow slightly amused at the girl. "Ah s-sorry I d-didn't mean t-to raise my voice, J-jin-san."

"It's okay Hinata." Jin said as he gave the Hyuga girl a soft smile. "I forgive you."

"Excuse me for interrupting your discussion, but we are here to discuss the mission involving her." Sasuke rudely interrupted the two.

"O-oh sorry U-uchiha-san. Y-you and N-naruto will be m-my escorts to Suna, am I c-correct?" Hinata asked while poking her two index fingers together nervously.

"There you are Hinata!" All four of them froze when they heard those words.

"F-father. I'm s-sorry f-for not h-having o-one of the s-servants tell y-you where I w-was." Hinata stuttered out as she bowed to her furious father.

* * *

Jin Hyuga was adopted into the Hyuga family when he was at the age of 5. He was trained to protect the heir of the Hyuga clan. He became really close to Hinata and even began to consider her family. They address each other, only when they are alone, as brother and sister. Jin won't have a very active role in this story he will pop out every now and then.

Please Review

~Rose


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anyone from Naruto. And sorry if this story is crappy this is my first Naruto story I've ever written.

Sorry if some of the characters are OOC. It's how they will be in the story. Some characters will have their same personalities. Jin Hyuga belongs to me.

Chinkypinai: Thanks for the review ^-^ I really appreciate it thank you!

Hinatalover22: Awesome to know you hate her too XD I seem to like ur idea about it being a Gaahina with hints of Sasuhina but who knows who Hinata will be with. Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it thank you!

* * *

Chapter 3 Sasuke's and Naruto's Promise

"F-father. I'm s-sorry f-for not h-having o-one of the s-servants tell y-you where I w-was." Hinata frightfully stuttered out as she bowed to her angry father.

"Hinata please stop stuttering infront of our guest and stand up straight!" Haishi growled in anger at his daughter. Hinata immediately stood up straight and avoided looking her father straight in the eye.

"H-hai, father." Haishi just scoffed at his daughter and glanced at the two Hyuga men in the room.

"Jin take Hinata to her quarters and make sure she is ready for dinner. Neji please tell the servants to prepare dinner for our guest and prepare the guest room for them while your at it."

"Yes, sir." Neji and Jin said at the sametime. Naruto and Sasuke looked at Haishi in a surprised way at he commanded the three. He had greeted them in a way they had thought he wasn't the controlling. Jin escorted Hinata out of the room in silence as Neji followed right behind them glaring at the floor.

"Hyuga-san." Sasuke started, but he was immediately cut off by Haishi.

"Please call me Haishi." Sasuke nodded as Naruto remained quiet for once.

"Haishi-san do you have any special request you would like us to know before we begin our mission in two days?" Haishi glared at the two with his striking pale white eyes. Sasuke remain unaffected by this and stared at him while Naruto began to shake in fear of the head of the Hyuga Clan.

"Indeed I do, warriors of Konoha. My daughter only trust Jin to escort her anywhere. I would appreciate it if you could gain her trust."

"Hai." Naruto and Sasuke answer at the same time. Haishi slightly smile the warriors for a breif moment before he began to lead them to his private studies. Once they entered into his private room, Haishi sat down in the seat behind his desk and motioned the two to sit.

"Please inform me of what your opinions are about my eldest daughter? Since you already had a brief meeting." Hasihi asked as he began to pour himself a cup of sake.

"Your daughter seems nice and sweet." Naruto happily replied as a goofy grin stretched its way across his face, "I can promise you that she is safe with us Haishi-san." Haishi just nodded at Naruto's answer then shifted his eyes to Sasuke wanting to know his answer.

"You boy what did you think of my daughter?" Sasuke just leaned forward and smirked at the elder man.

"She seems weak and defenseless." Those words that flew out of his mouth made Haishi's eye twitch slightly from anger. Naruto gaped at the raven haired man next to him in shock. What had possessed his teammate to tell this man this?

"My daughter is not weak. Innocent and kind hearted, but not weak." His words dripped with hatred as he sneered at the two. "So my nephew Neji told me that you two are the best at what you do. Am I correct?" The two men nodded in agreement. "Hn you better be. I had asked Neji to pick out the two highly trained warriors he would trust to complete this mission. Lady Hokage knows that you will stay with my daughter at Suna for the first two days before returning then you will be sent back later to retrieve my daughter. Understood?"

"Hai Haishi-san. We understand." Sasuke replied nonchalantly while Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Then I leave the safety of my daughter in the palms of your hands. I expect that you will keep her safe."

Enthusiastically jumping out of his chair, Naruto shouted, "You have our promise Haishi-san, believe it." Sasuke just let out a sigh of boredom. The Hyuge man just rubbed his temples from the blondes loudness. A sound of a knocking interrupted Haishi from scowling at Naruto's booming voice.

"Enter." He gruffly ordered. The door slightly opened to reveal Neji.

"Haishi-san dinner is ready. Jin and Hinata-san are waiting for you and the other two to come." He quietly informed before leaving the room as quickly as he came.

Sasuke began shift in his seat due to feel slightly uncomfortable as Haishi lips slightly twitched upwards. "Naruto, Sasuke I would feel am honored if join us for dinner."

"I hate this Jin." Growled the indigo hair beauty as she stomped down the hallway in anger. "Why doesn't father let you just escort me to Suna." The shy stuttering woman sighed in frustration and rubbed her temples. She would never stuttered when her father isn't around. Well technically, she never stutters around Jin and Neji. She pulls the innocent stuttering girl act on him so he could talk the hyuga clan elders to make the position of heiress a much more easier job for her.

"Hime-chan please be greatful that your father actually agreed to the two men Neji considered. Now go get ready for dinner or else your father will be angered, stubborn hime-chan." Jin huffed in frustration as he ran his fingers through his spiky green hair.

"Hai whatever." Hinata muttered as she walked to her room and slammed the door harshly.

"Stubborn brat." Jin muttered to himself as he leaned against the wall to wait for his stubborn hime.

'At least she will be able to see her little boyfriend Gaara.' Jin thought as a smirk came across his face. A few minutes later, Hinata came out of her room dressed in a purple knee length dress, which has long sleeves and the hyuga clan symbol on the right side of her chest.

"Gaara is not my boyfriend." Hinata growled in a low threatening tone as she punched his arm. Jin muttered an ow and playfully poked Hinata's arm.

"I'm sorry Hime-chan. Pwease forgive me." The green haired male begged as he did his infamous puppy eyes.

Letting out a growl of frustration Hinata muttered, "Fine. Let's go already. Father is probably throwing a fit about me for being late." Hinata hooked her arm onto Jin's and began to walk to the dinning room. Jin, who opened the door, entered first followed by Hinata.

"There you two are. Neji I thought you had said Hinata was already here waiting for us?" Haishi stated as he glared at Jin and Neji.

"Sorry for keeping you w-waiting f-father. It wasn't Neji-niisan's f-fault for not k-knowing. I t-told one of the m-maids to tell h-him I was h-here waiting." Hinata apologized as she took her seat next to her father as Neji sat down on the other side his uncle. Jin just smiled away and took the seat next to Neji. Once they were seated, Naruto and Sasuke barely waltzed in casually and bowed to Haishi.

"Please sit boys." The two men just nodded and sat down. Naruto sat across from Neji while Sasuke took a seat across from Hinata.

"Thank you for letting us stay here and have dinner with you. It's an honor, Haishi-san." Sasuke politely stated as he stared at the heiress. Haishi just smiled a small smile while Hinata rolled her eyes and inwardly groan thinking that made her father's ego grow more. Her action went unnotice to everyone but Jin.

"F-father why did y-you hire these t-two men to e-escort me? J-jin had d-done it before. W-why can't he d-do it a-again?" Sasuke looked at the purple hair woman across from him in amazement. She doesn't want them to escort her?

"Hinata you know the danger now that we had agreed and made a public announcement stating your the heiress of the Hyuga clan. Jin is capable enough to protect you but I felt that I should hire men who are more that capable. Your my daughter and the heiress your safety is what matters the most right now." Hinata lips formed a displeasing frown as she looked down at her food avoided eye contact with anyone.

"H-hai." She whispered softly. Sasuke briefly glance at Hinata before looking at his partner.

"You can trust us that we can protect you, believe it!" Naruto said with his famous fox like grin. She looked at Naruto and nodded while giggling slightly.

"See Hinata you don't need me to protect you all the time. I wish I could go with but I am needed here." Jin announced hoping it might make her feel better.

"O-okay. I guess if f-father and N-Neji can t-trust you two then I g-guess I could t-too." Sasuke just rolled his eyes and continued to eat his food. Hinata barely ate anything, before asking to be excuse. Once she was excused, she quickly left the room in silence without looking back.

"Your daughter reminds me of a mouse." Sasuke mused as took a small sip of his tea.

"Yes she has been that way for as long as I can remember. She never stutters around her sister though. I wish I knew why she didn't." Haishi muttered with a slight hint of sadness detected in his voice.

"She has a sister?" Sasuke asked raisng one of his eyebrows.

"Yes but Hanabi left to attend a school in Suna. Hinata had requested to visit her sister."

"So you're telling me we are escorting your daughter to Suna just so she can visit her sister?" Haishi just nodded in agreement.

"Man all this time I thought we were escorting her to Suna for an arrange marriage, believe it." Naruto laughed. The four men just looked at the blonde weirdly, well Haishi slightly glared at him for making such assumptions.

"Are you two really that dumb?" Jin scoffed. Haishi chuckled slightly at Jin's statement.

"Please excuse me." Neji said as he abruptly stood up and left the room. Haishi stood angrily and banged his hands onto the table harshly.

"Hinata's live life is none of your business, Naruto and Sasuke. Please excuse me I must go back to my office. If you need anything Jin will help you." with that said Haishi walked out the dinning room leaving the three men alone.

"Hey you guys surely did piss off Haish." Jin laughed out loud as he held his stomach.

"Yeah we did huh?" Naruto said as he began to laugh along with Jin.

"Dobe stop laughing." Sasuke growled at the blonde. Naruto just ignored him and continued to laugh with Jin. Sasuke rolled his eyes and left the room. He began to walk through the hallways. After a while he exited to the backyard of the mansion which turned out to be a huge garden.

"H-hello Uchiha-san. It's s-such a s-surprise to see you out h-here." Sasuke turned around to only see the Hyuga heiress staring at him with her pale lavender tinted eyes.

"Hello the Hyuga-san. Shouldn't you be inside in your room resting?" Hinata just looked down at the floor blushing in embarrassment.

"H-hai, but it's such a b-beautiful night. Shouldn't y-you be resting f-for your m-mission?" Sasuke smirked at the Hyuga heiress in amusement.

"Touché Hyuga-san."

"P-please just call me Hinata. Hyuga-san m-makes me feel o-old and I'm not o-one of t-those old g-geezers w-we call the clan e-elders." She angrily said as she put her hands on her hips. Sasuke couldn't help but to chuckle at the Hyuga heiress.

"Well if you are telling me to just address you as Hinata. The. You must address me as Sasuke not Uchiha-san. Do we got a deal?" Sasuke said as he held out his hand. Hinata looked at Sasuke's hand then at him. She hesiated before shaking his hand.

"D-deal. So S-sasuke are we f-friends then?" Sasuke looked bewilderingly at the girl.

"Uh sure I guess. Though I hardly doubt we'll see each other again after the mission." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh." She whispered as she looked down at the floor sadly. Sasuke saw this and inwardly sighed.

"Come on its time for you to go inside."

"H-hai." Sasuke followed Hinata back into the mansion. "Sasuke d-do you w-want me to show y-you where your room i-is?"

"Hn sure." Hinata looked up at the dark hair man and smiled warmly at him, which made his heart skip a beat. She, to much of his dislike, turned away and began to lead him to his room. Sasuke just smiled at the shy heiress as she kept walking. She stopped at his guest room and looked at him.

"Ah well good night Sasuke." Hinata whispered softly as she smiled at him. As she left, Sasuke stood at the door to his room shocked that the heiress didn't stutter.

"Night Hinata." Sasuke finally said with a smile on his face as he entered his room to sleep.

* * *

Couples are not decided yet. I would love to make this a Sasuhina or a Gaahina, but I don't know which one yet it depends. As much as I hate Sakura, no offense, she will make an appearance later in the story along with a few others. Please Review I hope to get an opinion on the story and who the couples should be.

~Rose


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anyone from Naruto. And sorry if this story is crappy this is my first Naruto story I've ever written.

Sorry if some of the characters are OOC. It's how they will be in the story. Some characters will have their same personalities. Jin Hyuga belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter 4 The Mission Begins

Finally, after staying as a guest at the Hyuga household, Naruto and Sasuke were at the gates waiting for the arrival of the heiress. Their mission was about to start. The two grown men both looked at the village waiting for Hinata Hyuga the heiress. Then a crowd of people began to form when they saw the Hyuga Elders walking through the street with Hinata in the middle. She wore her veil over the lower part of her face a white and lavender dress with the Hyuga's symbol on the right side of her chest. She avoided looking at any other person beside the Elders as they walked through the village. They stopped and allowed Hinata to go to the duo.

"Take care of our heiress or else we will strip you of your title." One of the elders threatened in a gruff voice. Naruto just happily nodded while Sasuke just 'Hn' and slightly nodded. Hinata walked towards them then bid the elders a goodbye.

"A-are w-w-we going t-to go n-now?" The heiress stuttered as a light blush appeared on her face.

"Yes, Hyuga-san. Let's go." Naruto enthusiastically shouted.

"Wait you Dobe we still must wait for our annoying medic." Sasuke grumbled. Hinata stayed quiet and poked her index fingers together. Suddenly a pink hair woman appeared. She wore a simple red dress with a Sakura tree design on the side with black shorts under it. She also had a medical kit attached to her belt around her waist.

"Hey you bakas left me behind!" She yelled. Hinata slightly flinched from her loudness.

'I just saw her and I already don't like her.' Hinata thought as her eye twitched slightly, which no one noticed. The pink hair woman smiled at the two men then glanced at the heiress.

"Sakura don't say a thing. Let's just start our mission already." Sasuke said before the woman could say any thing. Sasuke lightly grabbed Hinata's arm and began to walk while pulling her with him. Naruto and Sakura quickly followed behind the raven hair man and the purple hair heiress.

"Um S-Sasuke can y-you p-p-please let g-go of m-my arm." Hinata softly asked. The raven hair man just let go of her arm and continued to walk. Hinata slowed down a bit and glared at the Uchiha from behind. Naruto suddenly ran to Sasuke's side and began to start a fight with him.

"Wow what did Sasuke-kun do to you?" The pink hair woman asked as she randomly appeared by Hinatas side.

"O-oh n-nothing." Hinata responded as she poked her fingers together. The pink hair woman smiled kindly at her.

"I'm Sakura the medic. I always come on escort or any kind missions with these two bakas." Sakura stated as apointed at the two men. She let out a soft laugh.

Hinata let out a giggle. "I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuga." Sakura smiled at the pale eye heiress.

"So tell me is it true that only men could activate the Hyuga bloodline?" Hinata stiffened up a bit before glaring at the woman.

"That's for me to know, not you. Got it?" Hinata dangerously growled low enough that only Sakura heard. The pink haired woman shivered slightly from fear before nodding in agreement. The indigo hair heiress lips twisted into a sickly sweet smle.

"Hinata please don't stay behind me or Naruto." Sasuke stated as he stopped for the two women to catch up, completely shocking Naruto and Sakura by his sudden kindness.

"Y-yes S-Sasuke. I u-understand." Hinata responded with a soft smiled as she scurried towards Sasuke.

'That White eyed freak just threatened me? But but she seemed to innocent to do something like that.' Sakura thought as she felt the same spine tingling feeling from remembering how Hinata's light lavender eyes darken to an almost grayish color and how the veins around her eyes bulged out slightly as she glared at her.

"Sakura-chan you ok?" Naruto asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Sakura just nodded with a simple fake smile plastered onto her face and continued to walk. The two slowly walked behind Sasuke and Hinata, in hope to hear their conversation.

"Sasuke h-how long w-will it t-take to get t-to Suna?" Hinata asked as she glanced up at the taller man next to her. Her eyes shown with mischievousness, which went undetected by the man besides her.

"It'll take us two to three days depending on how fast we travel." He answered not bothering to spare a glance at the heiress.

"O-oh. W-well do you know a-anyone from S-Suna?" Sensing her sadness in her words, Sasuke shifted his onyx eyes to the heiress as a low sigh escaped from his lips.

"Yes and are you going to keep asking me questions?" Hinata frowned sadly, as she shifted her pale eyes to the ground looking as if she were about to cry.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry." Not wanting to hear her cry, Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder. Her pale lavender eyes shown in surprise when she saw the small smile etched onto Sasuke's face.

"Don't cry ok?" Were the three simple words that escaped his lips, which made Hinata to return the smile. Behind the two, Sakura and Naruto gaped at the scene. Both of them not believing that Sasuke was smiling at the heiress.

'WHAT? Sasuke-kun never smiles around me! So why the freak with the white eyes?' Sakura thought angrily as she began to light huff and puff in annoyance.

"Hey Sakura-chan let's go walk with them!" Naruto happily announced as he ran to Hinata's other side. Sakura sighed and quickly walked to Sasuke's side. She automatically clung onto his arm and smiled up at him with her bright emerald eyes shining with love. Sasuke glared at the pink hair woman in disgust and shook her off his arm.

"Don't ever do that again." He dangerously growled at her as his onyx eyes flashed red. She let go of his arm in fear and shakily nodded her head in argeement. Naruto and Hinata just watched the scene in awe. No one noticed the smug little smirk on Hinata's face, well Sakura noticed, which caused her eye to twitch slightly from the smirk.

"Hey Hyuga-san! Do you know the Kazekage of Suna?" Naruto asked the Hyuga heiress next to him to break the tension around them.

"Y-yes I k-know Gaara-kun." She answered with a genuine light blush on her face. Sasuke frowned slightly when noticing her blush from the mention of the fifth Kazekage of Suna.

"You don't address him as Kazekage-sama, Hyuga-san? He never lets anyone address him by his first name." Sakura stated smugly, feeling proud of herself to find a flaw of the heiress.

"Sakura be nice. She is the heiress to the Hyuga clan of Konoha." Naruto said as he slightly glared at her. Sakura just rolled her eyes. Sasuke glared at them, but said nothing.

"Um S-Sasuke I-it's getting l-late." Hinata stated hoping they would stop bickering. It was true they have been walking for a long time. All not noticing it was already nearing nightfall.

"We'll set up camp here. Naruto go collect fire wood, and Sakura collect some water from a river if there is one near by." Sasuke ordered as he began to take out supplies to set up a tent.

"What are you going to do, teme?" Naruto asked eyeing him suspiciously. Sasuke's lips twitched upwards slightly.

"I'm going to stay behind and watch the Heiress." Sasuke answered as his lips turned into a full smug smirked that was aimed at the medic and his teammate. Sakura growled as she glared with eyes full of envy at the lucky heiress. "Sakura please restrain yourself from acting unladylike around the Heiress." She just rolled her eyes as she huffed and dragged Naruto off in search of what she was assigned to find.

"S-Sasuke that wasn't n-nice to s-say." Hinata spoke in a motherly tone. He just glared at the woman and harshly gripped her wrist. He then moved his face near her ear.

"Don't play innocent with me, Hyuga. I know that your not all whats cracked up to be." He whispered lowly and dangerously. Hinata tensed up for a brief moment before a small smirk graced her features.

"I-I have n-no clue what you a-are talking a-about." She responded in false fear. He let go of her wrist and rolled his onyx eyes at her statement.

"Hn, I've seen you threaten the medic." He stated with amusement evident in his voice. Hinata just looked at him with her pale lavender eyes dancing with smugness.

"Sasuke I-I didn't threaten h-her. I s-swear." She stuttered with a slight smirk on her face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the girl in amusement. She was bravely taunting him, an Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun we are back!" Sakura shouted happily as she came back with the jugs filled of water. Naruto came from behind her holding a pile of wood in his arms. Sasuke and Hinata sent each other an annoyed look before placing their attention on the two. Sasuke boredly shrugged his shoulders and stalked off into his tent. Hinata, on the other hand, welcomed them back with a warm and bright smile as she offered to cook them a thank-you dinner. Once camp was setup completely and the fire was set, Hinata and the others sat down embracing the warmth of the heat that were being emitted by the flames of the fire. Hinata quietly prepared the dinner as Sakura and Naruto stood behind her with a hungry look on their faces. Sasuke just kept his distance from the heiress and his companions. Once dinner was finished and eaten, Sasuke made them go to sleep immediately so they could get up early and continue to move on.

* * *

Please review..

Hinata is not going to be weak and always stuttering in this. It's just an act she uses so on everyone except Jin, Hanabi, and Gaara. It will be explained later why she doesn't stutter around Gaara.

~Rose


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anyone from Naruto. And sorry if this story is crappy this is my first Naruto story I've ever written.

A/N: THANK YOU TheLoverOfMusic for reviewing. TORIA for da the record I am not a dude the term is dudette thank you very much XD (was not intended to sound rude)

Sorry if some of the characters are OOC. It's how they will be in the story. Some characters will have their same personalities. Jin Hyuga belongs to me.

* * *

**_Chapter 5 She's Hiding Something._**

"Hyuga-san wake up." Naruto saided as he lightly shaked the Hyuga heiress. Suddenly she shot up and quickly jabbed at Naruto's arm. He began to freak out that he couldn't use his arms. "SASUKE I CAN'T MOVE THEM!"

"Ah s-sorry Naruto-san." Hinata said as her face turned red. Sakura glared at the Hyuga girl. Sasuke on the other hand was smirking at the blondes misfortune while he was still crying over his now paralyzed arms.

"How did you do that, Hinata?" Sasuke asked the now blushing Hyuga Heiress. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"I though only male Hyuga's could fight." Sakura sneered. Hinata looked awkwardly at the floor rubbing her right arm.

"Uh-Uh... S-sorry Naruto." She quickly sputtered out. Naruto stopped his whining then smiled at her.

"It's ok Hinata!" He happily said as he tried to move his arms around. Sasuke sent Hinata a 'I'm watching you' look while Sakura continued to glare at the Heiress.

"We should start to pack up and head out. If we travel a little faster we could reach Suna by tomorrow afternoon." Sasuke stated as he began to pack up the campsite. Sakura began to help Sasuke clean up and Naruto sat on a log trying to move his arms. Hinata awkwardly stood by a tree looking around nervously, or in Sasuke's and Sakura's case suspiciously.

"I-I s-should wash u-up f-first before w-we h-head out." Hinata stuttered breaking the silence. Sasuke stopped what he was doing and raised an eyebrow at Hinata. He then turned his attention at Sakura, who for once wasn't paying attention to him.

"Sakura take Hinata to the river or body of water that you found." He ordered. Sakura smiled happily that he talked to her an forgot about her anger towards the Hyuga girl.

"Of course Sasuke-kun!" She squealed as she grabbed Hinata and dragged her off while carrying Hinata's bag of clothes.

"Make sure nothing happens to her. Got it?" He growled at her.

"Of course Sasuke-kun. I can protect her! If anything gets out of my control, I'll call for help." She said with a bitterly sweet smile plastered onto her face. Sakura waved at the two men as they slowly vanished from their sight. When the two girls reached the lakes, Hinata looked sweetly at the pink hair woman.

"Sakura." she said, "Please give me my towel from my bag."

"Get it yourself." Sakura snapped at the blunette. The heiress stayed calm and walked over to her. Sakura began to freak out thinking the Hyuga was going to hurt her. Instead, Hinata grabbed a towel from her bag, that Sakura was holding, and walked towards the slow moving river. Sakura sighed boredly and sat by the bank of the river as Hinata undressed and slowly walked into the river, still wearing her under garments. Hinata happily smiled at she swam into the river. She stopped swimming and looked at Sakura.

"Hey Sakura you should jump in and umph!" Sakura saw Hinata being pulled underwater before she could finish her sentence.

"HINATA!" She screamed as she stood up and jumped into river after the heiress.

Meanwhile with Sasuke and Naruto:

"TEME! I STILL CAN'T MOVE MY ARMS! WHAT DID SHE DO TO THEM?" Naruto cried as he ran around the campsite like a chicken without a head. Sasuke frowned, once again, and glared at the blonde.

"Dobe it seems Hyuga-san didn't tell us everything about his 'kindhearted' and 'innocent' daughter." Sasuke said completely ignoring the blonde's statement.

"Wait, what? That's not right. I mean I thought the Hyuga women can't activate their bloodline or fight. So what makes you think Hinata could?" Naruto replied to Sasuke's statement. Sasuke looked at Naruto and thought about what he had said.

'If what Naruto says is true then Hinata couldn't have been able to paralyze his arms with just a few jabs.' Sasuke thought to himself before looking at Naruto again.

"Hinata seems to hate Sakura. I saw her threaten the pink hair banshee. Also, how do you explain how she paralyzed your arms?" Naruto frowned and looked down at the floor concentrating.

"Everyone doesn't like Sakura at first, teme. And I don't have an idea how to explain what she did to me." Sasuke would have laughed at the Sakura statement if he wasn't so caught up on debating if the Hyuga heiress was hiding something or not. Naruto stood up carefully and tried to move his arms again for the fifth time and succeeded inmoving his right arm. Sasuke rolled his eyes then he slightly shoved Naruto to the side.

"She is hiding something Dobe. I can tell." Naruto then patted Sasuke on the back with the one arm that he regain control over.

"I can tell too Teme, but if Hinata is hiding something you shouldn't try to find out what it is if she knows that your trying to find it out then she'll find a way to distant herself from you." Naruto smartly stated while shocking his raven hair teammate.

"Wow I didn't know you were capable of saying such a smart thing, Dobe." Sasuke said as he smirked at the blonde. Naruto glared at him and lunged at Sasuke, tackling him to the floor.

"WHY YOU.." Naruto was cut off when the two heard Sakura scream "HINATA!". The two men jumped onto their feet and turned their heads towards the direction of the scream.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed as he began to run in the direction of Sakura's voice. Naruto followed not to far behind the Uchiha.

"I hope nothing bad happened to the girls!" Naruto shouted as he ran side by side with Sasuke.

'Same here, Dobe. Same here.' Sasuke thought as he continued to race towards the area where they had heard her voice.

* * *

Please review!

What will happen next?

Gaahina or sasuhina?

Sorry for the short chapter.

~RoSe


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anyone from Naruto. And sorry if this story is crappy this is my first Naruto story I've ever written.

A/N: THANK YOU TheLoverOfMusic for reviewing(I always enjoy reading what you have to say XD) thank you Kara-hime24 for reviewing. Thank you MyLiloITAChIassisn for reviewing. Thank you KirbySuperStarNinja.

Okay Sorry all you Naruhina fans. But this story is not going to be a naruhina fanfic. Sorry!

Sorry if some of the characters are OOC. It's how they will be in the story. Some characters will have their same personalities. Jin Hyuga belongs to me.

* * *

**_Chapter 6 The Happening XD_**

Recap: "HINATA!" Sakura screamed as she stood up and jumped into the river after the Heiress. The pink hair woman looked around frantically underwater hoping to spot the heiress. A large figure swam by her fast. Sakura, being frighten, swam up to the surface only to see a man with long black hair and red eyes that seemed similar to Sasuke's and a blue man that had gills on the sides of his neck and sharp pointy teeth. On the blue man's shoulder was the heiress, who was punching and kicking the man to let her go. Sakura's eyes widened when she noticed the red cloud cloaks they wore.

"Akatsuki." She whispered. The man with red eyes looked at the blue man and glared at him.

"Kisame we are not allowed to attack random traveling people." The red eyed man simply stated sounding completely emotionless.

"Psh whatever, Itachi. Can't a man have his fun? Plus this girl is rather attractive." The blue man, whose name is Kisame, grinned.

"Kisame drop the girl now." Itachi ordered.

"Fine." The blue man dropped the semi-naked heiress on the floor. The heiress hit the floor with a loud thump then let out a moan of pain. Sakura quickly swam out of the water and crawled to Hinata to see if she was okay and not injured. The red eyed man, whose name is known as Itachi, looked at the pinked hair woman. He glared at her before he turned vanished into the forest followed by the blue shark man. Suddenly Naruto and Sasuke came running towards Sakura. The two men stopped and looked at the two women then the two men's noses began to bleed at the sight of a soaking wet Sakura holding a semi-naked Hinata. Sakura's right eye twitched slightly as she cracked her knuckles. She then punched both the men in the face rendering them unconscious.

"God damn perverts." Sakura muttered to herself as she went back to attending Hinata.

"Thank you, Sakura." The Hyuga heiress said with a smile, though she still disliked her. Sakura smiled back, though she stilled hated the heiress. Sakura handed Hinata her bag of clothes.

"Hurry before the men wake up." Hinata nodded and pulled out a simple purple tank top that crossed in the back and a pair of knee length shorts. She quickly changed and put on her black sandals. She wore the same lavender color veil that covered the lower part of her mouth.

"There." Hinata smiled when she finished dressing.

"That was rather quick princess." Sakura sneered. The Hyuga heiress rolled her eyes at the pinkette.

"Just when I thought we were on good terms with each other." Hinata sighed.

"Oh so you assume that just because I rescued your sorry ass doesn't mean we are friends we will never ever be friends! You are just a spoiled freak who thinks she could get whatever she wants!" Sakura screamed at the heiress, not knowing the two men woke up from hearing her obnoxious voice. The heiress's eyes widen as she took a step back from the pinkette.

"I... I..." Hinata didn't finish her sentence because she turned and took off running into the forest. Sakura smiled in triumph from seeing the heiress leave.

"That was cruel Sakura-chan." Naruto said softly. Sakura turned around and saw that her two teammates were awake to hear what she had said.

"Dobe stay here I'll go after the heiress. She won't get far and Sakura, stay away from the heiress when I bring her back." Sasuke ordered as he took off in a sprint after the Hyuga princess. Sakura felt her tears threatening to fall out because she made the heiress cry and Sasuke mad.

"Why Sakura? What did she do to you?" Naruto asked as he moved towards his female teammate.

"I don't know, Naruto. I didn't mean too." Sakura whimpered softly.

Meanwhile.

'I can't believe she called me a spoiled Freak! How dare she?! She doesn't know what kind of hell I go through with the clan.' Hinata thought as she wipes her tears away. Hinata stopped running and flopped down onto the floor.

"Why must I be a freak?" She asked to herself, "Sakura's right I'm just a spoiled freak." She punch the ground hard enough to cut her knuckles and draw blood. Hinata frowned at the color of her blood that flowed out slowly from her freshly cut knuckles.

"Red. It reminds me of Gaara-kun." She smiled to herself and looked up at the sky.

-Flashback-

A young girl around the age of seven with short bluish black hair walked through the park holding hands with her mother.

"Mama w-why are we h-here in Sun-Suna?" The young girl asked. The woman holding the young girls' hand had dark purple hair and lavender tinted eyes. She smiled at her young daughter.

"Well Hina-hime daddy needs to have a very important talk with the Kazekage." She said softly, "Now go play my sweet baby girl."

"H-hai, mother!" The young girl said as she took off running into the park as her mother watched her closely. The young girl stopped at an empty sandbox and smiled. She sat down on the sand and began to attempt to make a sand castle.

"You shouldn't be playing there! That's the monster's sandbox!" Said a blonde girl with her hair in four pig tails. Little Hinata looked up at the girl.

"I am n-not afraid of m-monsters. S-so stop t-trying t-to scare m-me!" Hinata snapped back.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She sneered as she walked away to a boy who wore makeup on his face. Hinata glared at them, which they didn't see, and continue to happily work on her sand castle.

"What are you doing in my sandbox?" Hinata looked up to see a red head boy with the most beautiful sea green eyes, which had a black thin lining around his eyes that made it stand out better. His hair was shaggy and cover his forehead. She noticed he had a kanji for love on his forehead.

"I-I am p-playing." She said softly as her face began to fluster, " Would you like to play with me?" The red head boy, who had to be around seven or eight, looked at her in shock. No one had ever asked him the play with them before.

"Hn sure." He grumbled out. Hinata smiled sweetly at him and grabbed his hand. She then pulled him down to sit with her in the sandbox.

"Great! My n-name is Hinata. L-let's build a c-castle!" she squeaked happily. The boy stared at her in bewilderment. He could have sworn everyone hated him and thought him to be a monster, but she didn't seem to.

"Uh... My name is Gaara." He said quietly and awkwardly. The two kids sat there in silence slowly building the sand castle.

"Look that little girl is playing with the demon child. She must be a witch." Gaara heard someone say. He grew angry at the person for calling his new friend a witch. He looked at Hinata, in hope she didn't hear, and saw her happily working on the castle. She then looked up at him and smiled.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" He asked suddenly. Hinata stared at him and shook her head in disagreement.

"N-no. I don't h-have a r-reason to b-be. Why?" Gaara looked down at the floor in shame.

"Because I'm a monster. That's why everyone hates me." Hinata stared at him then kissed his cheek quickly.

"I-I don't hate y-you. I sort of l-like you, Gaara-kun." She said timidly as a blush appeared on her face.

"I sort of like you too, Hinata-chan." He said as a small smile appeared on his face. The two played in the sand for what seemed like hours.

"Hina-Hime it's time to go home. Say goodbye to your little friend." The woman who resembled Hinata said.

"Mama b-but I want to s-stay here with G-Gaara-kun!" She whined. Gaara looked at the girl next to him then at her mother.

"Hinata-chan just go. I'm sure we will play together another time." He said with a hopeful smile.

"Okay Gaara-kun. Goodbye." She said as she quickly kissed his lips and walked off with her mother.

-End of Flashback-

"Hinata." A deep voice said. Hinata tensed up and turn to see...

* * *

Who is this man?

Who will she be paired with?

Sorry for the long wait on this chapter so here is a short sneak peak to the next chapter.

"Why do you keep your Byakugan secret, Hinata?" Sasuke asked the girl sitting next to him.

"Women in the Hyuga family are not allowed to have the Byakugan. My own mother was put to death when I was eigth when they elders found out she could use the family ability. The clans elders are sexist. They believe women are too weak to have such a powerful trait. So they are sentence to death." Hinata sadly explained as tears streamed down my face.

"They killed your mother?" Hinata just nodded.

"They k-killed her in f-front of m-me. We were at Suna when it happened. I remember running away from them." Sasuke stared at the heiress in shock.

"What happened next?" Hinata smiled and wiped her tears away.

"I went to go see Gaara-kun." She said. Sasuke felt a twinge of jealously flow through him.

"Do you love him?" He randomly blurted out. Hinata sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Yes I love him. I loved him since we first met." She softly answered, "It's getting late we should go to sleep since Suna is only a five hour walking distances from here."

"Yeah... Goodnight Hinata." Hinata smiled at the raven haired man.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun." She whispered to him as she walked back to camp


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anyone from Naruto. And sorry if this story is crappy this is my first Naruto story I've ever written.

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED :D

Sorry if some of the characters are OOC. It's how they will be in the story. Some characters will have their same personalities. Jin Hyuga belongs to me.

* * *

**_Chapter 7 Hinata's Byakugan Secret_**

"Hinata." A deep voice said. Hinata tensed up and turn to see an orange hair man with so many types of piercings on his face. He wore an Akatsuki cloak and a headband over his forehead.

"W-who are y-you?" She stuttered and hoped the man will leave her alone.

"Itachi this is the heiress of the Hyuga clan?" The orange hair man with piercings on his face said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Leader-sama. It's her. She can activate her family's bloodline." Itachi said looking at the man with the many piercings on his face. Hinata stayed on the ground quiet hoping they would forget about her and leave.

"Interesting. Hyuga activate your bloodline and I'll let you live to see another day." The leader said with a smirk. Hinata stayed quiet and looked away.

"Hyuga w-women can't a-activate the b-bloodline. W-which means I-I can't." She lied. The man took a step close to the Hyuga and grabbed her neck. He lifted her up off the floor choking her.

"Too bad. I guess you are going to die here tonight. It's such a shame for me to kill off such a beautiful young woman." He said, "Itachi leave now I'll catch up with you later when I finish up here."

"Hai, Leader-sama." Itachi then disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

"L-let m-m-me g-g-go." Hinata cried trying to release herself from the man's grip.

"Activate your Byakugan now!" He commanded angrily. Hinata closed her eyes and reopened them. She felt the man let her go. Hinata then fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Such a little liar you are, heiress." He said. Hinata just rubbed her throat and glared at him with her Byakugan fully activated.

"How dare you call me a liar!" Hinata screamed as she jumped up and attempt to fight him. The man just side stepped and knocked her to the floor. He sat on her back as she laid on the floor trying to recover from being pushed to the ground. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head up. So his lips were touching her left ear.

"Don't fight a battle you can't win, my dear Hyuga. I wouldn't want to ruin such a beautiful face." He moved his free arm and began to trace her jaw line with his hand.

"Let me go, you bastard." Hinata growled as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He tighten his hold on her hair causing her to let out a whimper in pain.

"My name is Pein, Hina-hime, not bastard." He purred into her ear. Hinata shivered in disgust and continued to try to escape.

"HINATA!" Pein froze when he heard someone call her name. While Hinata mentally cheered happily for this person calling her name.

"Hmph looks like someone is looking for you hime. Tell anyone this happen and no one will ever see that pretty face of yours ever again." Pein warned as he glared at the heiress. Pein then stood up and dusted himself off. He vanished as fast as he came.

"Hinata!" She fixed her hair and tried to forget about Pein.

"I'm o-over h-here!" She weakly called out. Sasuke appeared and looked at the heiress.

"You okay?" He asked sounding concern.

"Y-yes, Sasuke. I'm just a bit upset." Sasuke nodded and walked over to the heiress. Hinata looked away from the man and began to walk towards the area where they have set up camp.

"What happened before Naruto and I got to you guys?" He asked as he ran to catch up to the heiress.

"I was taken by a man name Kisame. He is part of the Akatsuki." Hinata said softly.

"Why did he let you go?" Sasuke asked as he moved a bit closer to the Hyuga female.

"A man named Itachi, I believe told him he wasn't allowed to attack random travelers. Then I was thrown to the ground and they disappeared."

"You could activate your Byakugan, Hyuga. I saw it when you threaten Sakura and when you attacked Naruto." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. Hinata just smiled sweetly at the Uchiha next to her.

"I won't lie and say I didn't. I shouldn't be using the Byakugan around you guys. I sort of keep it a secret from everyone, but Jin-niisan and Neji-niisan." She explained as she looked down at the ground.

"Why do you keep your Byakugan secret, Hinata?" Sasuke asked the girl standing next to him.

"Women in the Hyuga family are not allowed to have the Byakugan. My own mother was put to death when I was eigth when the elders found out she could use the family ability. The clans elders are sexist. They believe women are too weak to possess such a powerful trait. So the women of our clan who can activate the Byakugan are sentence to death." Hinata sadly explained as tears streamed down her face.

"They killed your mother?" Hinata just nodded.

"They k-killed her in f-front of m-me. We were at Suna when it happened. I remember running away from them." Sasuke stared at the heiress in shock.

"What happened next?" Hinata smiled and wiped her tears away.

"I went to go see Gaara-kun." She said. Sasuke felt a twinge of jealously flow through him.

"Do you love him?" He randomly blurted out. Hinata sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Yes I love him. I loved him since we first met." She softly answered, "It's getting late we should go to sleep since Suna is only a five hour walking distances from here."

"Yeah... Goodnight Hinata." Hinata smiled at the raven haired man as she stopped when she saw a familiar blonde hiding in the bushes.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun." She whispered to him as she walked back to the campsite they were previously at.

Meanwhile...

"So the Akatsuki had Hinata in their grasp yet they let her go?" Naruto asked dumbily.

"Hai, Naruto. I think they didn't know she was the heiress." Sakura replied.

"I wonder if Hinata is okay and if Sasuke found her yet." Naruto thought out loud.

"Naruto I think we should go look for them."

"Sakura you stay here and watch the camp I'll go find the Hime and the Teme, okay?" Sakura nodded in response and watched Naruto walk away.

"Hmm I wonder where they could be?" Naruto asked himself.

"Do you love him?" Naruto heard Sasuke ask. Naruto quickly hid in a bush and peaked out to see Hinata and Sasuke walking next to eachother.

"Yes I love him. I loved him since we first met." He heard Hinata answer. Naruto saw the look of hurt in Sasuke's eyes when he had said that. When the two had said their good nights, Naruto came out of the bushes he was hiding in and walked over to Sasuke.

"Teme you just got indirectly rejected." Naruto laughed as he hit his teammate's back.

"Shut it, Dobe." Sasuke growled, "Wait. How much did you exactly hear anyway?"

"I only heard from when you blurted out 'Do you love Gaara?'" Naruto quoted. Sasuke growled an hit Naruto on his head.

"Just shut up Dobe." Naruto stood rubbing his head as Sasuke walked away from him.

"Teme is a Baka. And here I thought I was the stupid one." Naruto laughed to himself as he ran to catch up with Sasuke.

"Dobe leave me alone." Sasuke growled at his blonde teammate.

"Oh come on Teme your just upset that she doesn't like you." Naruto teased.

"Dobe drop it. I don't want to hear another word come out of your mouth." He threaten. Naruto just put his hands up in defense and nodded.

* * *

And scene XD

It was Pein very unexpected, as for Itachi being there eh who cares XP

Next chapter: Someone will finally be included XD but who?

Pwease Review because reviews help me become inspired. And when I iz inspired i write the next chapter faster. Thanks for reading :D

~RoSe


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anyone from Naruto.

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED :D

* * *

**_Chapter 8 The Arrival and The Beginning of A New Friendship_**

Hinata was the first to wake up. She changed and began to pack everything while the others slept. The Hyuga heiress was extremely excited to see Gaara.

"Wow princess why the hurry." Sakura sneered. Hinata turned to the pinkette and smiled brightly.

"I a-am e-excited t-to s-see Ga... I m-mean Hanabi." Hinata replied as a blush appeared on her face. Sakura smiled softly at the heiress as she continued to pack everything while the two men were asleep.

"Uh Hinata?" She asked. The Hyuga heiress stopped and looked at the pinkette.

"Yes?" Sakura looked around nervously.

"I was hoping we could you know be friends. Though I know you probably hate me for being a..." Before Sakura could finish the heiress tackled the poor pinkette into a hug. Sakura laughed a bit before hugging back.

"Wow Teme look!" Shouted the loud mouth blonde, who was asleep earlier. Both girls turned red, one turned red with embarrassment and the other with anger. Sakura stood up leaving Hinata on the floor and hit Naruto so hard that he went flying through a tree. Sasuke just smirked thinking he wasn't going to be hit by his female teammate, but he was wrong. He was sent through the tree next to the one Naruto was sent through.

"Sakura t-that was a b-bit m-mean." Hinata stuttered as she ran to make sure the two men were okay.

"Oh come on princess I'm sure they're okay." Sakura laughed as she followed behind the Hyuga heiress.

"I'll c-check N-Naruto-kun." Hinata exclaimed as she jumped over Sasuke's body and stood next to Naruto as he laid on the ground.

"Owie! Sakura-chan that hurts!" Naruto whined as he tried to sit up. Hinata giggled and tried to help up the fallen blonde.

"Baka! You are lucky Hinata-san is right there or else." Sakura growled as she began to check on Sasuke. Sasuke began to sit up while rubbing his head.

"That hurt." He stated as he glared at the pinkette.

"Oh Sasuke-kun I am glad that I didn't hurt you badly!" Sakura squealed as she hugged the Uchiha. Naruto and Hinata laughed as they saw Sasuke trying to avoid being kissed by the medic.

"Well me and Hinata-chan should leave you two love birds alone." Naruto laughed as he pulled Hinata back to the camp.

"GET BACK HERE DOBE AND HELP ME!" Sasuke shouted as he continued to try and escape the pinkette's affection. After everything was packed and after Sakura stopped her torture with Sasuke, they began to head to Suna. They walked through the forest in silence for two hours til they reached the desert area.

"We a-are a-almost there! J-just a f-few m-more hours!" Hinata happily exclaimed as she smiled away. Sakura just smiled happily and walked beside the excited heiress. Sasuke glared at the floor.

"Why so angry, Teme? You still mad at the rejection you received yesterday?" Naruto teasingly cooed. His raven hair teammate just punched the blonde in the face and walked closer to the now new best friends.

"I-I'm thirsty." The Hyuga heiress stated quietly. Sasuke was about to give her some of his water, but he was beaten to it by his teammate.

"Here you princess. Take some of mine. I don't mind sharing." The pinkette said as she handed the heiress her bottle of water.

"A-ah Thank y-you." Hinata smiled. Sakura just nodded and put her water bottle away. Sasuke sighed at the scene.

"Teme your jealous." Naruto whispered in his ear. Sasuke glared at his blonde teammate and growled.

"I am not!" he hissed. Naruto just raised an eyebrow and sent him a look.

"I don't believe ya, Teme!" Naruto sang out.

"Dobe just drop it." Sasuke growled. He looked up at the two girls and saw them chatting away happily.

"Princess do you think Sasuke likes me?" Sakura asked the heiress.

"I-I think h-he does." Hinata said answering the medics question.

"Really?! That's great! I thought he liked you, even though he just barely met you." Sakura stated happily. Hinata looked at the pinkette confusedly.

"What d-do you m-mean? S-Sasuke-san d-doesn't like m-me." Hinata said a she frowned slightly.

"Uh look we're here!" Sakura said quickly changing the subject as she dragged the heiress to the main entrance gates to Suna. Naruto and Sasuke ran to catch up with the girl and stood by their sides.

"State your name and your business here at... Hinata-chan?" the female guard at the door said. She had her sandy blonde hair in four pigtails and wore an uniform of the Suna warriors.

"T-Temari its g-good to s-see y-you!" Hinata squeaked happily and she hugged the female warrior.

"Yes it is. Who are your friends Hinata-chan?" She asked as she pointed to the three behind her.

"T-they w-were assigned t-to p-protect m-me." Hinata answered a bit sadly.

"They replaced Jin already?" Temari joked, which earned a soft giggle from Hinata, a loud laugh from Naruto and two glares from Sasuke and Sakura.

"No we were hired by Hiashi Hyuga, himself, to protect his daughter." Sasuke stated before Hinata could open her mouth.

"That jackass actually hired someone that isn't a Hyuga member to escort their Heir?" Temari laughed not believing it.

"Y-yes Temari. F-father hired t-these men a-and their medic." Hinata quickly said before the men and Sakura could say anything.

"Ah I see well let me escort you to Gaara's office then, Hinata-chan." Temari replied with a smile. She then opened the gate. "KANKURO GAURD THE FRONT GATE!" Sasuke flinched from her loudness.

"I'M COMING!" Kankuro shouted back.

"Okay with that done follow me please." Temari said with a polite smile. Hinata returned the smile and followed Temari. The other forgotten three follow behind the heiress and the female warrior.

'Damn she is even louder and scarier than Sakura.' Sasuke thought as Temari lead them through Suna. She lead them into a building and stopped infront of an office door.

"We are here. Please wait outside while I speak to Gaara." Temari stated as he went through the door.

"Why does she call the Kazekage by his name?" Naruto asked confusedly. Sakura and Sasuke looked at the blonde as if he just said something intelligent.

"Well T-Temari is h-his..." Before Hinata could finished Temari opened the door.

"Gaara wants to see you Hinata-chan." Temari smiled as she winked at the heiress. She looked at the other three and frowned slightly. "You three too."

"Thanks T-Temari." Hinata replied as she entered the office followed by the medic and the two bodyguards, who sent glares to the sandy blond woman.

"It's good to see you again, Hinata." Said a shaggy red hair man with sea green eyes, which stood out from the black lining he had around them, and a tattoo kanji for love on his forehead. He wore traditional Kazekage robes and wore a slightly smirk on his face.

"You too, Gaara-kun." Hinata said without a single stutter and a smile on her face.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait everyone. I had a light case of writers block but I over came it :D

Please review!

-Røßę


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anyone from Naruto.

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED :D

* * *

**_Chapter 9 Sakura's plan and Hinata's flashback_**

"You too, Gaara-kun." Hinata said without a single stutter and a smile on her face.

"I see your father didn't send Jin with you?" He asked as he raised one of his non existent eyebrows.

"Hai. He hired our village best fighters and medic to escort me here." Hinata responded not stuttering one word. Sakura and her two male teammates looked at the heiress in shock. She went from a stuttering nervous girl to a confident heiress. This shocked the team a bit. They had grown accustom to her stuttering and shyness.

"How long will they be staying here?" Gaara asked frowning slightly at the three by Hinata's side.

"We were told to stay here for a couple days then return back to our village." Sasuke answered for the heiress. The Kazekage looked at the Uchiha then examined the other two.

"Hn I see." Was his response.

"Gaara-kun?" Gaara shifted his gaze to the heiress.

"Yes, Hinata?" The heiress smiled at the red head.

"Well Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura must be exhausted. I know I'm a bit tired myself." Hinata answered as she looked the red head in the eyes. He looked away from the Heiress and stood.

"Yes of course. Allow me to show you to your rooms." With that said Gaara gently took the Hyuga Heiress's hand and walked out the door.

"Were we just ignored again?" Sakura asked sounding annoyed.

"Yes Sakura. Just deal with it." Sasuke growled as he followed behind the Kazekage and the Heiress.

"What crawled up Teme's ass and died?" Naruto asked. Sakura just giggled in response and followed Sasuke with Naruto by her side.

"I think the Kazekage doesn't like us." Sakura whispered to her two teammates.

"For once I agree with her." Sasuke muttered under his breathe. Naruto just happily walked along his two teammates not listening to the conversation.

"Hey guys. Do you think they have a ramen stand around here?" Naruto asked. His two teammates glared at him then looked at each other and smirked. "Uh guys you are freaking me out." The next Naruto knew he was punched so hard, he went flying past the Kazekage and the Hyuga heiress.

"Naruto?" Hinata said confusedly when she saw him fly past her and Gaara. Gaara, to Hinata's surprise, stay absolutely calm as he went flying by and kept walking. He lead them to his house, which was as huge as the Hyuga house hold maybe even a bit bigger.

"Come in." He simply said as the four walked inside his house. He lead them upstairs to the guest room area. "Pick any room here and Hinata your room has already been prepared. Please follow me."

"So you are just going to leave us here to pick a room while princess there has a room set up already?" Sakura complained to the Kazekage. He just ignores the pinkette and took the Heiress away to escort her to her room.

"Sakura just leave it. He won't answer you anyway. Just hurry and pick a room." Sasuke growled once again. Naruto happily ran to the first room he saw an entered it. Sakura rolled her eyes at the man she 'loves' and picks the room furthest from Naruto's. Sasuke sighed tiredly and picked the room next to Naruto's. Sakura unpacked the small bag she carried and grabbed an extra pair of clothes. She walked into and turned the shower on. Once it was at the temperature she wanted, Sakura stripped of her clothes and stepped into the shower.

'Hinata is such a fool for thinking I'll ever become friends with her. I'm only doing it to get closer to Sasuke.' Sakura thought as she scrubbed all the sweat and sand off her body.

**Meanwhile with Hinata.**

"Gaara-kun you didn't have to ignore Sakura." Hinata said with a slight frown.

"Hn." Was his only response. Hinata put her hands on her hips and glared, which looked more cute than threatening, at him.

"Don't Hn me." She growled. Gaara just smirked at the cute angry Hyuga.

"I don't like her." He stated simply. Hinata just rolled her eyes at him. Gaara pulled the heiress into a tight hug. "What happened to my sweet shy Hina-Hime, hmm?"

"I-I uh... I-I don't k-know." Hinata stuttered a her face turned redder than Gaara's hair. He chuckled and let her go.

"Hina-hime dinner is in a two hours. Please be ready by then." Was the last thing Gaara said before he left Hinata by herself in her room.

"Of course." she said softly to no one. Hinata sighed and laid down on her bed staring up at the ceiling. "I wish Jin was here. He would have known what to do now that the Akatsuki is after me."

_Flashback time XD_

_"Hinata-sama your father wishes for you to go to his office. It's important." One of the female maids said to the ten year old heiress._

_"H-hai." Was the answer from the ten year old girl. She followed the maid to her fathers office. The maid knocked on the door and waited for a response._

_"Who's there?" A deep voice said from behind the door._

_"I brought your daughter lord Haishi." she answered._

_"Let her in." The maid did as she was told and lightly pushed the heiress into the and left._

_"Y-you wanted t-to see m-me, father?" Hinata said softly as he poked her two index fingers together._

_"Yes Hinata. I want you to meet Jin. He will be your new bodyguard." Her father stated as a green hair boy around her age, maybe a year older than her, stood by him. The boy wore a black shirt and dark blue capris._

_"Hello, Lady Hinata." The green hair boy greeted as he bowed down to the heiress._

_"H-hello J-jin." she softly said. Haishi smiled at his daughter._

_"You two are dismissed now." The two nodded and bowed before they left._

_"Lady Hinata." Jin said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets._

_"H-hai, Jin-san?" She responded._

_"Are you okay with me, a low class civilian, as your bodyguard?" He asked as he looked away from the heiress._

_"Of c-course. I d-don't c-care I-if you a-are l-low c-class." She answered with a small smile on her face. The green hair boy smiled back at the happily knowing she didn't care what class he was in before he had arrive._

_"I think we are gonna be great friends then, Lady Hinata."_

_"R-really?"_

_"Of course!" he answered with a toothy smile._

_A Week later._

_"Lady Hinata, why do you stutter?" Jin asked out of the blue as he laid down on the floor of Hinata's room. Hinata looked at Jin as she sat down on the edge of her bed._

_"I stutter because it makes me look weak. My father and the elders killed my mother two years ago because she was strong for a female Hyuga member." She responded to his question._

_"So you stutter just as a cover up? Man you're a sneaky girl." Jin laughed. Hinata smiled and nodded._

_"Hai. Promise you won't tell."_

_"I promise, Lady Hinata."_

'I miss him already.' Hinata thought sadly as she sat up. 'I better get ready for dinner.' She stood up and grabbed a lavender dragon print kimono and a towel.

* * *

I hope this explains some Sakura and Hinata's sudden change of character. I hope. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review.

-Røßę


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anyone from Naruto.

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED :D

* * *

**_Chapter 10 The Awkward Dinner.._**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat at the dinner table quietly. The female guard at the gate was at the table along with a man with short dark brown hair. The two were bickering back and forth with each other about something he had said.

"When are we gonna eat?" Whined Naruto as he hit his head on the table, "I'm hungry!" The next thing Sasuke and Sakura saw was Naruto on the floor with a fan mark on his head and a medium size fan on the floor next to him.

"Don't you guys have any manners?" The sandy blonde woman said as she walked over to the fallen blond and picked up her fan she threw. "We don't eat dinner till Gaara gets his lazy ass over here."

"Gaara is gonna kill you when he finds out you said that." the brown hair man sang out. The blonde threw her fan at his head.

"Gaara is going to skin you alive when he finds out you were hitting on Hinata-chan." She stated with a smug smirk on her face.

"Hey that was an accident! I didn't know it was her!" He cried in his defense. Sasuke tried to control himself from laughing. Sakura looked like she was going to burst out laughing. Naruto looked like he was lost.

"Didn't know who was who, Kankuro?" Everyone in the room turn to entrance of the dinning room. There standing at the door was Gaara and on his side was Hinata.

"Uh n-no one! I swear Gaara!" Kankuro cried as he his behind his chair.

"Gaara-kun d-don't be m-mean to y-your b-brother." Hinata said softly as she place her hand on his shoulders. "H-he didn't m-mean to h-hit o-on me."

"Oh shit." Kankuro jumped out the window as a calm yet extremely pissed off Gaara walked out of the room with a murderous intent.

"Hinata-chan you did that on purpose." Temari laughed as she sat back down.

"I w-would n-never." She said in defense. Temari laughed and shook her head. The Hyuga heiress smiled and took a seat next to Temari.

"That was awkward." Naruto shouted as he jumped up from the floor.

"Dobe shut up." Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes.

"Does this always happen between Kazekage-sama and Kankuro?" Sakura asked. Before anyone could answer, a half beaten to death Kankuro was thrown onto the table.

"H-hai Sakura. It h-happens a-a lot." Hinata answered with a smirk on her face, which went by unnoticed to everyone but Temari.

"Take him to the infirmary, Temari." Gaara commanded as he walked into the dinning room. He took a seat next to Hinata. "Sorry for making you wait."

"Lord Kazekage, dinner is ready shall we begin to serve it?" One of the servants said as he came into the dinning room.

"Yes my guest must be starving. Hurry and serve them." Gaara growled. Hinata remained quiet while Gaara and Sasuke were having a stare down. Naruto looked around boredly while Sakura was debating on what to say.

"I've never been to Suna before. It's quite beautiful." Sakura chirped happily hoping to break the awkwardness.

"H-hai it I-is Sakura." Hinata agreed with a smile. Gaara quickly glanced at Hinata then continued to have a stare down with Sasuke.

"Do you have any ramen stands around here?" Naruto piped up.

"No we don't." Gaara simply answered not breaking his stare down with the Uchiha.

"Noooooooo!" He cried as he dramatically fell to the floor. Sakura sighed heavily and glared at the blonde.

"S-Sasuke do y-you l-like it h-here?" Hinata asked, which finally ended the weird stare down between him and the Kazekage.

'Ha he blinked first!' Gaara's inner exclaimed as he dance happily while Gaara remain neutral looking on the outside.

"No." He answered flatly.

"Why not Uchiha?" Gaara asked.

"It's too hot." Hinata rolled her eyes at Sasuke's statement while Gaara raised his non existent eyebrow.

'No shit Sherlock!' Hinata yelled in her head.

"Hn." was Gaara's reply to the Uchiha's statement.

"Um Gaara-kun w-where is H-Hananbi?" Hinata asked as she gently touch the Kazekage's shoulder.

"Ah yes Hanabi is staying on campus of the school she is attending." He answered. Sasuke scoffed silently.

'This is going to be a long dinner.' Hinata and Sakura both thought as they sighed to themselves.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter I have been extremely busy and decided to add a bit of humor in this chapter before it begins to get a bit more intense. Please review I accept critism because it helps me write better I don't accept people flaming which hasn't happened so far. Thank you for reading.

-Røßę


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anyone from Naruto.

Ah! I go MIA for a while and I already have thirty-one reviews! I feel so happy! Thank you guys for reading! I appreciate it a lot!

I am awfully sorry for not updating sooner. It's just I have started school and I'm at my school basically all day everyday due to my cheer practices. I'll try to update as soon as I could, but in the mean time please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**_Chapter 11 The Little Sister and The Plans_**

"The Hyuga heiress is now in Suna, leader-sama." Stated a tall man wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. He wore a white hood with a black mouth mask. He also wore a black tank top and black baggy pants. Scars could be seen through out his whole body.

"Good good. Everything is going according to plan, Kakuzu." Said the man with many piercings on his face.

"Hai Leader-sama." The tall man, Kakuzu, replied as he looked over to his partner.

"Move on to the next phase then." The leader states as he slowly disappears into the shadows of the forest. Kakuzu turned to the silver hair man next to him, who was praying.

"Come Hidan. We have to pay a good friend and her little sister a visit." The masked man said as he began to walk in the direction of Suna. The silver hair man finished his praying and stood up with a happy smirk on his face.

"Fuck yeah! Finally I can fucking move. I was getting bored ya know bitch." Hidan laughed. Hidan had his silver hair slicked back. He wore a pair of black baggy pants and sandals. He wore his black and red cloud cloak, but he had it open to show his chest. On his back was a large three bladed scythe.

"Hidan shut up." The man said as he glared at his partner.

"Shesh Kakuzu don't be such a bitch about it." Hidan growled as the two Akatsuki men made their way to Suna bickering back and forth with each other.

Meanwhile with the main characters of this story:

"G-Gaara-kun please s-stop g-glaring at Sasuke." Hinata whispered into the Kazekage's ear. It was actually a pretty normal dinner besides the fact Gaara and Sasuke were having a glare down. While Sakura, one the other, looked at Sasuke with eyes full of love. Naruto looked at his food sadly as he wished it was ramen.

"Fine." Gaara muttered. He looked away from the Uchiha as his eyes drifted to the pinkette. His right eye twitched for barely noticing she had pink hair. "Haruno is that your real hair color?" Everyone stopped what they were doing, except Sasuke, and looked at Sakura.

"I... Of course this is my natural hair color!" She stuttered as she began to play with her hair.

"It's such a hideous color." Gaara stated as he began to eat his food. Sakura's face turned a bit red from Gaara's statement.

"Sakura calm down." Sasuke said as he took a bite out of his dinner. He then spits it out and quickly drinks water. "What was that?!"

"It's call Gizzard, Uchiha." Gara answered with a smug smirk on his face. Sasuke glared at the red head.

"Sasuke p-please don't b-be m-mad at G-Gaara-kun." Hinata said as she smiled at him, hoping he wasn't mad from eating that.

"Excuse my bad behavior. I apologize, Hinata-chan." Sasuke stressed the chan part hoping to piss off the Kazekage. Sakura, hearing this, became a bit jealous and stood up abruptly. Everyone, except Gaara and Sasuke, looked at the pinkette in confusion.

"I'm quite full. I'll be retiring to my bed chambers now." She said as she walked out the dining room. Naruto stood up and left the room to follow Sakura. Hinata felt a bit confused why she had left.

'I should go after her.' Hinata thought as she stood up.

"Uh e-excuse m-me it's g-getting late I-I should g-go to bed n-now." Hinata stuttered out as she quickly dashed out of the room. Gaara frowned knowing she was lying. He slowly looked at the quiet Uchiha.

"Do I have something on my face, Kazekage-sama?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the red head in front of him.

"Stay away from her." Gaara stated in a monotone as he took a bite out of his dinner. Sasuke rolled his eyes and harshly stabbed the gizzard he had spat out.

"Since when are you her father?" Sasuke responded calmly as he looked away from his plate.

"I am not her father. Though I don't appreciate you trying to get close to my girl." He said as he stood up.

"Since when was she your girl, Kazekage." The Uchiha replied with a smirk on his face.

"Well Uchiha she was never yours to begin with. I bid you a goodnight." With that said, Gaara left the now shocked Uchiha at the table. He smirked to himself when he saw the Uchiha's reaction to his statement.

The Next Day

"Do you guys really have to leave so soon? Why not say another night?" Gaara asked in a monotone as he eyed the three teammates boredly. He didn't want them around anymore, especially the one with black hair, since they were, or in his case the black hair man, was getting rather to close to the Hyuga girl.

"We wouldn't want to over stay out welcome, Kazekage-sama." Sasuke answered venomously. Hinata frowned to herself when he said that and walked towards the group.

"Sasuke it w-wouldn't hurt t-to stay o-one more d-day." She suddenly spoke out. The three looked at the heiress in shock. Hinata automatically pressed her two index fingers together and looked away. "I-I just w-want to s-spend some t-time with y-you all b-before you g-guys leave. Who k-knows when we w-will see each o-other again a-after this." She looked looked at the team as a slight blush appeared on her face. The adorable face she made had Sasuke tried forcing down his blush while Naruto and Sakura smiled happily. Gaara ,on the other hand, was not happy at all with her statement.

"I guess we could stay for one more night." Sasuke muttered. Sakura squealed in fake delight while Naruto fist pumped.

"Yahoo! One more night in Suna!" Naruto sang out happily as he squeezed Hinata and Sakura in his arms. A murderous intent surrounded Gaara and Sasuke as the blonde continued to hug the indigo hair woman. Footsteps and and bickering could be heard behind them.

"Oi Gaara I've been looking for you everywhere, bro! I brought the little Hyuga girl like you requested." Temari shouted as she dragged a smaller version on the Hyuga heiress towards the four. The mini Hinata, who was by Temari's side, glared at the blonde for holding her sister in such a way when she laid her eyes on him.

"Let my nii-san go blondie!" She shouted as she kicked the blonde's shins. Naruto let go of the two girls and fell to the floor crying as he held his knee. Gaara smirked at the Hyuga girl and chuckled. Hinata sent the red head a glare then looked at her little sister in a disappointed way.

"Hanabi t-that's r-rude." Hinata gasped in shock. "Apologize t-to Naruto n-now." Hanabi put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Onenii-san! He was touching you! I told you I only permitted Nejinii-san, Jin, and Gaara-san to only hug you!" Hanabi whined as she stomped her right foot harshly onto the ground. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Hanabi's behavior.

'I thought the Hyuga family was polite.' Sasuke thought as he shook his head in a disapproving manner.

"Oi duck butt why you shaking your head!" Hanabi growled. Hinata quickly pulled her little sister into a hug before Sasuke could say anything. Gaara smriked once again and shook his head in a amused way.

"Hanabi-san I took you away from your classes. So you may spend time with your sister." Gaara informed the Hyuga girl. Hanabi excitedly jumped out of Hinata's arms and hugged the Kazekage.

"Thank you!" Hanabi squeaked. Once she let go of the red head, Hanabi gave a certain look to her sister and smiled evilly. "Hinata I still dont see why you two haven't gotten married yet? He's awesome!" Hinata's face turned a darker red than Gaara's hair, if that's even possible. Gaara looked away from everyone to hide his blush.

* * *

Well Hanabi has finally made an appearance as well as two other Akatsuki members. I'm debating on whether I should keep Naruto and Sakura around. I basically only have those two as comical relief :3 oh well

Please review and tell me what you think.

~Røßę


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everybody! I'm back after being missing for a while! ^.^

So sorry for the long wait. Thank you for all those who had reviewed!

Warning: This chapter contains fowl language(because of Hidan;)), kidnap, and some mushy Gaahina stuff

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto if I did Sakura might have been more likable and Hinata would be Pimping the many hot guys in Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Their Gone**

"Hanabi shush." Hinata softly said as she patted her sister's head. Sasuke glared at the mini Hinata. Sakura, being the girl she is, didn't want to carry her bags they had pack instead she had talked Naruto into carrying her bag for her. Since she couldn't talk Sasuke into it.

"Sasuke-kun! Lets go put our stuff back since we are staying for a bit longer!" Sakura squeaked happily as she clinged onto his arm. Gaara smirked to himself when he saw the look of disgust fill his face. He stopped smirking and looked at his sister.

"Temari take the three back to there rooms and meet Hinata, Hanabi, and I at the park." Gaara order. His sister nodded and signaled the three to follow her. Once they were out of sight, Hanabi sent Gaara devious look.

"Gaara can I get ice cream?" Hanabi asked sweetly as she battered her eyelashes. Hinata raised an eyebrow in suspicion at her little sister and the Kazekage. Those two were up to something.

"Yes. Here go get ice cream." He answered as he handed her money. Before Hinata could say a thing Hanabi took off leaving her alone with the Kazekage. Gaara looked at Hinata and smiled.

"I swear you two are plotting something." Hinata smiled as she wrapped her arms around Gaara and rested her head against his shoulder. He chuckled to himself and hugged her back.

"I would never plot against my Hina-Hime." He replied with a smug smirk on his face.

"That's a lie, Gaara-kun." She responded with a giggle. The red head couldn't help but smile at the beautiful petite hyuga woman in his arms. He moved his face to her neck and sighed.

"Stay with me Hime. I know you hate it at the Hyuga compound." He whispered. The feeling of his hot on her neck made the bluenette shiver. She quickly pulled away from the red hair Kazekage and looked at him with eyes filled with sadness.

"Gaara-kun you know father wouldn't let me move out here just to be with you. I am the Hyuga heiress and I can't pass that down to someone else. Sadly though sometimes, I wish I wasn't." She whispered sadly. Gaara reached his hand out caressed her cheek. She began to blush from his sudden contact an stared at him. Suddenly and out of no where, blood curdling screams of terror filled air.

"IT'S THE AKATSUKI! RUN!" They heard villagers scream. Hinata's face immediately filled with terror. She clenched her fist together and ran.

"HINATA GET BACK HERE!" Gaara shouted as he ran after her, "IT'S NOT SAFE OUT THERE!"

"I AM SORRY BUT I NEED TO GET HANABI!" She answered back as she continued to run. Gaara ran faster just to keep up with the Hyuga female, but was stopped when two of his guards grabbed him.

"Sorry Kazekage-sama, but it's not safe over there. We must get you to safety immediately." One of the guards said as he tighten his grip on Gaara's arm.

"No I need to get to her!" He growled angrily, " I need to get Hinata!"

"I'm sorry sir but your safety is first." The second guard stated as they began to drag the Kazekage to a safer place. The two guards stopped when two large figures appeared. One of the figures was carrying a body of a child on its shoulder.

"Get back Kazekage-sama. We'll protect you." Guard one state as he pulled out a kunai and dropped into a fighting stance.

"Look at that fucking asshole, Kakuzu! That little bitch thinks he could take us!" One of the figures laughed.

"Hidan stop being an idiot. We need the other girl too." The second figure stated angrily.

"Kakuzu let me have some fun first. You can go after the Hyuga bitch." Hidan laughed as he took out his three blade scythe.

"You are a retard, but whatever. Just hurry up ok." Kakuzu growled as he ran passed the two guards and the Kazekage. Time slowed down as Kakuzuz ran passed Gaara. Gaara's eyes widened when he spotted an unconscious Hanabi on the Akatsuki man's shoulder. He immediately followed after the Akatsuki member as his two guards fought the silver haired man. The tall man stopped immediately with his back facing Gaara.

"Hanabi!" A familiar voice cried, "Give her back!"

"I'll let her go if you come with me." Kakuzu lied to the Hyuga heiress. Gaara silently stood behind the man.

"Just leave her here and I'll go with you just don't hurt her." Hinata softly answered as she walked towards the stitched up man.

"No I won't let you!" Gaara growled as he pulled the Akatsuki member away from Hinata. Kakuzu, still holding onto Hanabi, slid across the floor still standing.

"Gaara watch out!" Hinata shouted but it was too late. Gaara was knocked unconscious by the silver hair man. The silver hair man hit the Kazekage on the back of his head using the staff of his scythe.

"So you're the heiress eh? Quite the looker, bitch." He swung his scythe around so that it now rested on his shoulder.

"Hidan leave the girl alone." Kakuzu growled as he kicked Hidan in the stomach. He then turned to face the heiress. Hinata used this opportunity to run to Gaara. She kneeled down and gently tried to shake him awake. She was yanked away from him and thrown onto a shoulder.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed as she pounded on the man's back.

"Stupid ass bitch stop fucking hitting!" Hidan growled angrily.

"Hidan be nice. She'll stop eventually." Kakuzu simply stated as they began to walk out of the village with an unconscious Hanabi and a kicking and screaming Hinata.

* * *

~and scene

sorry if the chapter was short I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Please Review! ^.^

~Rose


	13. Chapter 13

Hey hey hey I'm back! I'm incredibly sorry for the ultra long wait. I have been extremely busy with school work and cheer that I found it impossible to find time to write this chapter. I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any character mentioned in this story besides Natsu my occ.

Warnings: Hidan's dirty mouth;) and Natsu's illusion abilities and unstable mind.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Ghostly Illusionist

"Ugh, my head hurts." The now awaken red head grunted as he rubbed his aching head. The red head looked around and saw his two siblings.

"Hey little brother. It's good to see your awake." Kankuro laughed. Temari growled and whacked Kankuro's head. Kankuro cried in pain and rubbed his head.

"Baka." She muttered before turning to her little brother, "Gaara you took a rather nasty blow to the head."

"Don't remind me." He responded. "Where's Hanabi and Hina-hime?"

Temari rubbed the back of her neck and looked away. "Well you see the two Akatsuki members that stormed into our village sort of borrowed them while you were unconscious." Gaara glared at his sister and brother.

"And you didn't dare to stop them!" He shouted, "Hinata is the Hyuga Heir. Her father would war declared on us if he finds out she has been kidnapped!"

"They didn't get far Gaara.." The three turned their heads to see Sasuke.

"And why is that?" Sasuke smirked at the young Kazekage.

"Because their base is close to this village. Itachi keeps in contact with me and forgets to check his messenger hawk for tracking devices." He answered as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Your brother is an Akatsuki?" Temari asked sounding intrigued.

"Hai." Gaara sat up and stared at the Uchiha.

"You better be telling the truth, Uchiha." He hissed. Sasuke smirked at the angry Kazekage.

"Would I lie to you?" He asked rhetorically. Gaara, still glaring at the Uchiha, didn't respond.

In the forest...

"Finally this dumb hot bitch stop hitting me!" Hidan growled at the unconscious heiress on his shoulder.

"You know your girl ain't gonna be happy when she finds out you called another woman hot, Hidan." Kakuzu stated as he gently placed the younger sister of the heiress down onto the floor. Hidan just shrugged his shoulders and roughly dropped the heiress on the floor. Lucky, to Kakuzuz's surprise, she didn't awake.

"I don't give a fuck. My bitch could be as pissed off as she wants and I wouldn't give a fuck." He laughed in response. Kakuzu just shook his head and sighed.

"That's what you say now, but just wait until you see her hanging out with Pein." Hidan turned and glared at his partner.

"I swear I'll sacrifice that pussy ass man we call a leader if he touches her." Kakuzu snickered at this.

"I knew you cared." Hidan rolled his eyes at his partner.

"Asshole." He muttered under his breathe as he poked the unconscious heiress with the end on his scythe.

"Hidan stop you'll wake her and then we'll be in deep shit." Hidan just chuckled at Kakuzu's warning.

"He's right, you Baka." The two Akatsuki men stood up and turned to see their leader and a woman with long silver hair wearing the Akatsuki cloak. Her eyes were hidden behind a blindfold though that didn't hide her sadistic grin she wore on her face. A curse marking could be seen on the blindfold.

"Leader-sama." Pein nodded when he was addressed. "Natsu our illusionist." The woman nodded at this with a small smile on her face. The silver hair woman, called Natsu, left Pein's side in a flash when she spotted the sleeping Heiress. The blindfolded woman gently touched the sleeping girls face and frowned.

"She's the heiress? Hmm I perceived her to look much more fragile." Natsu's silky soft voice stated. When Pein saw the Hyuga Heiress's sister he glared at the two men.

"You weren't ordered to bring me the sister. Take her back now. I've gotten want I have wanted." He growled. The stitched up man nodded and grabbed Hidan by the back of his cloak as he scooped up the little girl.

"Hey dumb ass let me go!" Hidan commanded angrily. Natsu sighed and walked towards the angry Jashinist. She leaned towards his face and gently brushed her lips against his cheek.

"Hidan-kun go before I decided to have some fun and chop your arms and legs into pieces and feed them to you." She sweetly hissed into his ear before turning and walking away. The silver haired man paled and silently followed his partner.

"Natsu." The blind folded woman, who was grinning like a madman, looked in the direction of the Leader.

"Hai?" She said in a questioning way, still grinning like a lunatic.

"Go and give the Kazekage this little present for me." He commanded as he threw a scroll at the woman, which she caught with ease.

"Your wish is my command, master." She stated in a mocking way as she vanished into the shadows of the trees. The leader shook his head in amusement and grabbed the Hyuga heiress. He gently moved her hair from her face and smirked.

"The downfall of Suna and Konohagakure is soon to come now, my sweet little child." He whispered into her ear. Hinata twitched a bit from hearing his voice but didn't wake. "And it will all be your doing."

Back in Suna!

The silver hair woman ran passed the guards undetected. She was quick. Not even the sounds of her footsteps could be heard. Not even the sounds of her breathing. It was as if she were a ghost just floating by. Her akatsuki cloak was unusual. Instead of the black cloak and red cloud on it. It was white and the cloud was silver. Very unusual for an Akatsuki member. Her silver pendent of an upside down triangle in the middle of a circle could be seen, if you could see her running, moving up and down from her running, but didn't make the slightest sound. The woman stopped at the infirmary and took a step inside. Her clothes and hair changed instantly. She now wore a Suna medic uniform, which consist of a dark brown shirt and green vest with matching dark green pants and a pair of black sandals. Her hair changed from silver to brown and her bandage was gone to reveal emerald green eyes, which aren't the color of her actual eyes. The illusionist walked passed everyone and into the Kazekage's room. Inside the small room was the siblings of the Kazekage and a Konoha warrior.

"I'm sorry to intrude." She softly squeaked as a blush danced across her face. "But I need to check on his head. Doctors order. May you three please leave the room."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the nurse in suspicion. While Temari didn't question her order and dragged a now drooling Kankuro out of the room. Sasuke strolled out but as he did, his eyes never left off the woman in the medic uniform. She smiled and closed the door when he was out.

"Hurry up and do what you were ordered to do, nurse. I want to leave already." Growled the impatient red head on the bed. The illusionist sweet smile turned into a mad grinned that could challenge the Chesire Cat if he were there.

"Now now Gaara. Relax." She spat out as she flicked his forehead. A look of surprise ran across his face for a brief second when he saw the nurse transform into a woman wearing an Akatsuki cloak. She covered his mouth and continued to grin.

"Don't make a sound or I'll kill everyone here." She threateningly whispered in his ear. "If you are quiet then you get a prize." The Kazekage glared at the seemly unstable woman. She removed her hand from his mouth and when she did her mad grin grew larger, if that was even possible.

"What do you want, wench?" He spat out venomously. The woman's grin was quickly replaced with a frown.

"You're no fun." She pouted, "oh well." She strolled over to the open window casually and sat on the ledge. She threw the scroll on her back at the Kazekage. "Scream for me."

Gaara stared at the woman completely lost on what she meant. She grinned as her form changed into himself.

"AKATSUKI!" She screamed in his voice. The three outside the door ran in to see two Gaara's in the room. One on the bed and the other on the windows ledge. The illusionist herself grinned madly as she dropped her disguised and fell backwards out the window. Temari and Kankuro stood at the entrance of the door gaping like fish. Sasuke grumbled something and walked into the room.

"I knew she wasn't a nurse." He stated as he lazily looked over at Gaara, who had remained quiet. "What is that?" Gaara looked up at the Konoha warrior and threw him the scroll.

"She just gave it to me after she told me I was no fun." He casually responded as if that happens daily.

"Were you the one who scream?" Temari asked finally after breaking out of her trance.

"She did it." Gaara answered. Sasuke looked at the scroll then back at Gaara.

"Why would she give you a scroll on the secrets of the Byakugan?" He asked as he handed Gaara back the scroll.

"I don't know." Gaara looked at the wrapping that the scroll was in saw a seal on it.

"An illusionist seal." Sasuke smartly said. Gaara stared at the three and and sighed.

"This is bad. The woman must have been trained in that art since she was young." Temari spoke out as she rubbed her chinned.

"Guys." Everyone looked at Kankuro when he spoke.

"What, Kankuro?" Gaara asked irritatedly.

"She was hot." Was all he said before he was knocked out by the scroll.

* * *

what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Was it worth the long ass wait? Haha

Please review! If I made any mistakes please mention it to me or if anything doesn't make sense please tell me. It would help a lot to know if I made any mistakes so that I could learn from it.

Natsu is an immortal woman. She is a Jashinist. She is not related to Hidan though she is his girl. She sees perfectly but wears a blindfold so no one could recognize her. She is Pein's cousin, which Hidan doesn't know.

I'll try to update when I can. Til then bye bye my amazing readers.

-Røßę


	14. Chapter 14

Yay! I updated quickly this time! Hurray XD

I was kind of sad when only one person reviewed the last chapter. But that one review made me happy too! Thank you hateme101!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Naruto. Natsu belongs to me.

So I was inspired to write this chapter when I watched this anime called Samurai Champloo. XD though this chapter has no reference to it, I was suddenly urged to write this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14: The illusionist is a Hyuga?

The heiress stirred a bit in her sleep. The bed she slept seem hard as a boulder while the blankets were as rough as sandpaper. She began to toss and turn to find a comfortable position, but it didn't prevail. She sat up quickly and looked around as fear crept onto her face.

"It's about time you've woken up, child." A soft feminine voice cooed. The girl turned her head to where she heard the voice and saw a curvy woman in white. Her long grayish white hair hanged loosely with a few strands in her face. Her light lavender eyes shown even in the dark. A soft smile graced her face. The woman wore a white tank top with bandage wrappings on her arms. And a shredded skirt that, too Hinata's surprise, covered her perfectly.

"H-hello." The heiress greeted softly. The beautiful woman stood up and slowly made her way to the young girl.

"My name is Natsu Hyuga. What's yours?" She asked as she stroked the Hyuga girl's hair.

"H-Hyuga?" Natsu just nodded and smiled. "O-oh. I'm Hinata Hyuga." Natsu gasped in mock surprise.

"You are the Hyuga Heiress aren't you!" She giggled. Hinata just nodded. "Can you activate your eyes?"

"I-I can. But d-don't tell." Hinata quickly whispered. Natsu grinned and stood up quickly.

"Shh. I hear something." Natsu was quiet, amazingly quiet that not even the beating of her heart could be heard. Hinata paled when she heard the two male voices, an obnoxiously loud voice and a calm yet threatening voice. Natsu hid Hinata behind her when the door swung open to reveal two men, the one who assisted the stitched up man and the leader of the Akatsuki.

"Hey babe." The man with silver slicked back hair slurred drunkly. Natsu sighed and softly hit her forehead.

"That bastard is drunk again." She growled angrily. "Such a sorry excuse of a boyfriend." Hinata stared in shock at the white hair beauty as she glared at the drunk man.

'That man who kidnapped me was her boyfriend?' She thought as she began to freak out in her head.

"Natsu take Hidan to his room." The leader order as a spiteful grin tainted his face. Hinata shivered at the sound of his voice and clung onto Natsu's arm. Natsu just looked at the heiress and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Let go child. He won't hurt you. I promise, sweetie." She murmured comfortingly into her ear. Hinata nodded and watched as Natsu placed a blindfold over her own eyes and walked out of the room with a drunk Hidan trying to molest her. When she was out Hinata slowly turned her attention to the grinning leader. She narrowed her eyes at the man with the piercings.

"Go away." She growled dangerously. Pein didn't move a muscle. She dropped into the Gentlefist stance and sent him a confounded look of abhorrence.

"Now now. I wouldn't start a fight with such a powerful man like me." He cockily stated with a egotistical smirk. Hinata rolled her eyes and stayed in her fighting stance.

"You a powerful man? Please stop kidding yourself." She retorted. Pein just laughed it off.

"Now Hyuga I would say such things. Especially with your sisters life on the line." He beguiled, not that she knew.

"H-Hanabi." She muttered under her breathe. Pein chuckled darkly at her reaction.

"Yes your sweet little sister. It'll be such a shame to annihilate such a virtuous young maiden." He affirmed nonchalantly. Hinata snarled and held herself back from ripping that cruel vile man into pieces. "If you do as I command then she will live and will be set free."

Hinata hesitated a bit before dropping her stance. Though she still glared at the man, she reluctantly agreed to what he had said.

"Was is it you ask of me to do for you, leader-sama?" She spat out viciously. The orange hair man grinned at the glaring woman.

"Hush hush little one. You can't complete what I ask of you if you aren't trained in your fighting style." He chuckled as he shook his rad at her. "Natsu will teach you everything she knows of the Gentlefist fighting style."

"I already know how to use my family's fighting style." She proudly stated with a smirk on her face. But it soon disappeared when Pein turned and began to walk out of the room.

"You are young and impotent, little one. Natsu will train you to improve your skills." With that said he slammed her door shut.

"Jerk." She muttered under her breathe as she threw herself back onto the hard bed.

**_Meanwhile with Natsu and Hidan._**

"Come on, babe." He begged as he pulled on her tank top.

"I said no, asshole!" Natsu growled as she smack him upside his head.

"B-but why not!?" He cried out drunkly. Natsu mentally groaned and wondered why she was with this baboon again.

"Because I am not in the mood to watch you cry again when I beat you at poker for the millionth time!" she muttered as she pushed him into his room. "Now don't come out till you are sober and cursing like there's no tomorrow!"

"Natsu when did you become his mommy,yeah?" Sneered a man with long blonde hair.

"Shut it Dei-chan. I'm not in a good mood right now." She laughed. The man glared at the content woman.

"Aw Natsu-koi is not in a good mood, in." He teased. Natsu froze and blankly stared at the man.

"Deidara shut you mouth before I release Tobi on ya ugly face." She emotionlessly stated as a murderous grin slowly crept its way onto her face.

"Natsu. Deidara. Don't start anything." They heard their leader sternly order. The two snarled at each other before walking their separate ways. "Ah Natsu you are to take the Hyuga girl under you wing. That's an order."

The woman grinned madly at the leader. "Of course, my dearest cousin. Whatever you say."

"Good now go get her. She is to stay in your room with you." Natsu's eye twitched slightly from hearing this.

"Hai." Her growled through clenched teeth.

"Good girl. Now go." Natsu flipped her cousin off before skipping down the hallway to retrieve the Hyuga Heir.

**_Suna_**

"Kazekage!" Screamed the pink hair woman as she sprinted into the office of the Kazekage. Behind her was a blond man carrying a small girl in his arms while he tried to run to keep up with the pace of the pinkette.

"Konoha medic what do you want?" He snapped at her for barging into his office while he examining the scroll and the seal given to him. She glared at him before shrugging it off.

"We found the heiress's sister by the gates." She answered as her partner barely came to her side carrying a young girl.

"Hanabi." The Kazekage whispered when he saw the unconscious young girl. "Sakura and Naruto go get me Sasuke and my siblings, but make sure she gets to a hospital first." The two nodded and took off in different directions. One to the hospital and the other to his home. The Kazekage sighed and continued to examine the seal of the illusionist. He growled and slammed the seal onto his desk. He froze when he spotted similarities between the seal of the illusionist and the seal of the Hyuga.

"Impossible." He muttered as he rubbed his temples. "I need a drink."

* * *

I know it was a short chapter.

please review.

Natsu is Pein's cousin but she is also a Hyuga. She was the age of twenty when she became immortal, which was around the time when Madara lived. She is the longest living Hyuga and a strong one at that. She became an illusionist when she mastered her Byakugan and the fighting style. With her powerful bloodline and the ability to morph into anyone of her choosing she became rather powerful, but sadly she lost her sanity when she became a Jashinist and met Pein.

There is some more insight on Natsu. More information will be revealed later in the story on her.

~Rose


	15. Chapter 15

I apologize for the short chapter.

I really do. I sort of lost inspiration in this chapter. Which is a big no no.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters. I do own Natsu

* * *

Chapter 15: The illusionist's Orders.

"Little hime? Are you awake?" Natsu sang as she skipped into the small room. She removed her blindfold and held it in her hand.

"H-hai." Squeaked the Heiress from the bed. Natsu grinned and slowly walked over to the girl.

"Come. You are to stay in my room with me." She kindly spoke as she held out her hand for Hinata to grab. The Heiress shyly smiled at the woman and gripped onto her hand as she slowly got off the bed to stand.

"That's good." Hinata spoke calmly. Natsu smiled and tied her blindfold back on over her pale white eyes. "That m-man that was drunk. H-he's your boyfriend?"

Natsu giggled softly and nodded. "Yea sadly that baboon is my boy. Listen girly you're young and beautiful, use that to you're advantage. I, on the other hand, am incredibly older than you."

Hinata stared at the woman as if she grown a separate head. "But you look like you are in your twenties." Natsu patted the Heiress's head softly and grinned.

"Nah. I look young kiddo, but I'm older than your father believe me. I could be your great grandmother." Hinata's eyes widened from hearing that.

"How?" The white hair woman stopped in front of silver door. She kicked the door open and threw the Heiress on her bed. Natsu slammed the door and removed her blind fold.

"I'm a Jashinist sweetie. I worship Lord Jashin. I did as he told me and he granted me immortality." Hinata gaped at the beautiful woman in front of her. "I grew up with the Hokage before that big boob chick became Konoha's Hokage."

"You mean Lady Tsunade." Natsu nodded and flicked the girl's forehead.

"Don't interrupt it's rather rude." Natsu scolded, "Now where was I. Oh yeah. Listen heiress I'm sure metal face told you about me training you."

"Hai. He told me already. Why am I here though?" Natsu tensed up a bit and looked away from the young woman.

"I can't say, little hime. I apologize." She whispered as she stood up and walked to the door. "I'll be back later. Don't leave my room at all. If a man comes in with a lollipop mask on, just humor him, k?"

Hinata just nodded and watched the white hair woman strut out of the room.

* * *

"Gaara she's awake!" Temari shouted. Gaara immediately ran towards the medical wing where Hanabi was kept, followed by Sasuke.

"Gaara-San." Hanabi whimpered softly. The Kazekage hugged the poor girl. "They let me go. The leader said I was of no use to them. He said."

"Sh sh. It's okay." He murmured as he patted her head.

"They're going to use my nii-san to start a war."

Sasuke walked up to the two and raised an eyebrow. "How do you know this?"

"I heard them. I pretend to be asleep because I was terrified." Gaara let go of Hanabi and grabbed Sasuke.

"We will get your sister back. I promise." Hanabi looked up at the two men and smiled.

A look of mischievousness flickered in her eyes. "You going to marrying my sister when you bring her back?" Temari laughed as Gaara's cheeks lightly flushed and Sasuke's eyes filled with anger.

Temari gently patted Hanabi's back and smirked. "You won't give up on that, huh?" Gaara quickly fled the room before she could answered, followed by the raven hair man.

* * *

"You know, Natsu. Madara would be proud of you." The orange hair man laughed. The white hair woman snorted and shook her head.

"Don't mention that man to me, Pein. I only doing this for the girl's safety." She snapped. The man just smirked and touched her cheek.

"You betray Madara's love for Hidan." He mused. The woman slapped him hard enough to draw blood from one of his piercings.

"I just because I could feel love and you can't doesn't mean you could you that to your advantage."

Pein chuckled and handed her a scroll. "Read it Natsu. Those are your orders that you must follow through."

As he vanished, the woman opened the scroll slowly. She gasped and dropped it on the floor. She couldn't go through with those orders. She couldn't. She can't.

The open scroll on the floor reveal her mission, her orders. She was to kill the Hyuga Heiress disguised as the Kazekage of Suna on Konoha grounds.

* * *

Anyway. I have to say that this chapter was a bit crappy. Sorry for the short and horrible chapter. I wasn't really feeling it when I wrote this.

Please review

-Rose


	16. Chapter 16

"I found you Natsu-chan!" Shouted a young man, with long black hair that reached his waist and shoulder length bangs that framed his face, as he pointed at a woman in a bar. The young man wore a simple blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and a pair of simple black pants.

"Madara-san you know I work here, right?" Smiled a fair skin woman with long unusual white hair. The young woman wore a simple white v-neck shirt and black pants. Her pale lavender eyes shown with amusement as the man blushed.

"Hai.. I forget Natsu-chan." The woman laughed and shook her head.

"Have you heard the news yet, Madara-san?" The man shook his head no. "A war is supposed to break out soon.. I'm worried.. What if you get sent out to fight and die?"

"If I get sent out then I promise to come back alive." He smiled. The woman glared at the man and bonked his head. "What the hell Natsu?!"

"Now now Madara-san you shouldn't make promises you can't keep." She muttered angrily as she walked out of the bar. "Now if you excuse me, my shift just ended."

"Natsu-chan. You know I would never break my promises!" He shouted as he chased after her. The woman stopped and looked at him.

"Madara-san, don't promise me things you can't keep. You'll only break my heart even more." She whispered dramatically.

"Natsu-chan, I would never hurt you. I promise. " He stated bluntly. The woman rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You know, Madara-san. You still owe me money." The woman stated as a sly smirk appeared on her face. The man just sweatdrop and glared at the woman.

"Yeah yeah don't remind me." He growled as he pulled out the money he owed.

**Weeks later**

"You're being sent away huh?" She whispered. The man stayed silent. "Madara you asshole! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" The man pulled the woman into a hug and stroked her white hair. "Madara... Why?"

"I've received orders to leave as soon as possible. I came to see you first before I left." He whispered as he let her go.

"I hate you! I hate you!" She screamed in tears as he walked away from her.

"I'm sorry." He was gone. And she was left on the floor crying while repeating how much she hates him.

* * *

**Seven years later..**

"Konoha is a mess." A soldier whispered to the elder solder. The older soldier was none other than Madara.

"Hai it is." He muttered. The entire village looked as if a natural disaster swept by. The small army marched their way into their home village receiving attention of the villagers. They stopped at the Hokages tower and waited for their village leader.

"Ah Madara you've returned." The Hokage stated.

"What happened to the village." He asked as he looked around casually.

"The enemy happened. They killed many citizens. We barely fended them off." He answered.

"I see. I'm going to go." Madara muttered as he walked away.

"She isn't here. The enemy. Her home... Im sorry, Madara.. Her house was the first place they attacked." Madara stiffened. They killed his friend?

"No.. Tell me you're lying!" He shouted. "Tell me this is a little joke she is playing on me!"

"You can go see for yourself.." With that said, Madara raced off towards the woman's house. He stopped dead in his tracks. Her once small colorful house was now burnt, but still standing. He spotted something shinning on the ground. He then bent down and grabbed the small bracelet.

"Natsu.." He whispered as he tightly clutched onto the bracelet. "Oh Kami.. Why?" Tears trickled down his cheeks and onto the bracelet that once belonged to her.

**Three months earlier during the invasion**,

"You promise to follow my ways, love. So that you may live." A man wearing all white asked as he kneels besides a dying young woman.

"H-h-hai. I p-p-promise, Jashin-sama." She whispered as her blood began to stain her perfectly white hair. The man smirked and pressed his index finger and middle finger to her forehead.

"Then from here on now, you are an angel, a follower, a Jashinist." He vanished in a bright light after those words left his mouth. The woman felt the pain vanish and her wounds healing. She sat up and felt something around her. She slowly touched the necklace around her neck.

"I must leave. I mustn't let Madara see me like this." She whispered as tears stained her face. "Natsu Hyuga is now dead" She pulled off the bracelet that was given to her an threw it on the floor. She then stood up and raced out the village avoiding any contact with anyone.

* * *

**Ten years later.**

"Madara you've grown old." She sneered as she unsheathed her katana.

"Natsu-chan, you still look as beautiful as I remember." He replied back as he readied his kunai.

"It's been seventeen years since I've seen you last." She growled. Madara remained quiet and ran at her fully intended to kill her. She chuckle and dodged his attack and swift kicked his side. The man landed on his feet and rubbed his side.

"That hurt." He muttered. The woman grinned madly and sliced his arms slightly when he was distracted. Madara gripped his arm and looked at the woman. He watched her as she drew a symbol on the ground with his blood. She stood up slowly and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Madara-san.." She whispered, "Cursed technique: Death controlling possessed blood." His eyes widen. A Jashinist technique?

"How?" He muttered.

"I died, Madara, but Lord Jashin brought me back." She answered. He growled and charged at the woman. She stabbed her thigh with her katana and watched as he fell to the floor in pain. "You can't hurt me, Madara."

"Natsu-chan stop." He shouted. The woman sighed and stabbed her other leg. She felt a twinge of regret in her heart as she watched him suffer. She stiffened knowing she couldn't kill the man she loves.

"Forgive me Jashin-sama, but I can't kill him." She whispered as she stepped out of the symbol of blood she made. She sat besides Madara. "Forgive me, my dear friend." She used the end of her katana to knock out the Uchiha. Before she left him, she lightly kissed his forehead.

* * *

**Thirty years later**

A young woman wearing a simple lavender and white kimono sat down besides a grave. She places white roses on it and frowned slightly.

"Madara-san, if only you could have lived forever with me." She whispered as her tears hit the grave. "I miss you, my dear friend."

"Hey are you okay?" The young woman looked up to see a young man with spiky blond hair and sea blue eyes. The woman wiped her tears away and smiled.

"Hai." She answered. The young man sat down besides her and looked at the tombstone.

"You knew Madara Uchiha too?" He asked smiling at her.

"Hai." She responded again. The man chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Is 'hai' all you can say?" He laughed. The woman giggled a bit.

"No, I could say other things too, stranger." She muttered dug a small hole and placed her bracelet in the hole.

"Ah the angel speaks!" He joked. The woman looked at the man and grinned.

"I'm Natsu." She said as she stuck out her hand. The man grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'm Minato Namikaze." He replied back.

"Minato there you are!" Shouted a woman with long red hair.

"I got to go." He said as he stood up and walked towards the woman calling his name. "I hope to see you a.." When he turned around to look at the woman one last time, she was gone. Not a single noise was made.

"Minato who were you talking too?" The red hair woman asked when she ran to him.

"I think it was a... Never mind." He muttered as he walked away from the grave with the woman, not noticing the white hair woman watching him walk from the shadows.

**Weeks later.**

"Hokage-sama do you know a woman in the village with white hair and pale lavender eyes?" Minato asked. The Hokage's face filled with shock.

"W-what, Namikaze-san?" He asked sounding completely shocked.

"I saw a woman with pale lavender eyes and long white hair. She was sitting by Madara's grave. She said her name is Natsu." Minato explained noticing the shock in the old Hokage's face.

"Here." Was all the Hokage said as he pulled out a book from a drawer. Minato stared at the book intensely.

"How is a book going to give me my answer?" He asked as he grabbed the book.

"Open it, Namikaze-san." He ordered. The blond man obeyed and opened the book to the first page. On that page was an old photograph of the woman he saw at the grave and a young man. "That's Madara and his childhood friend, Natsu. She died forty-seven years ago, about forty years before Madara died. Some say her spirit haunts her old home waiting for him to return to her. Take the book, Namikaze-san."

"Hai. Thank you Hokage-sama." He replied as he walked out of his office. Minato walked towards the graveyard unknowingly. Maybe he was to caught up by the fact he was reading about the woman he saw.

"Hello again, Namikaze-san. I haven't seen you for a while." A soft voice called out. The young man looked up to see the woman again.

"Natsu-san. You are supposed to be dead?" He mumbled. The woman laughed and shook her head.

"What ever do you mean by I'm supposed to be dead?" She giggled. Minato rubbed his head and showed her the picture from the book. The woman touch the young man in the picture an frown.

"I hate him." She muttered, "but I couldn't bring myself to kill him."

"What?" He asked.

"I must go." She whispered as she sprinted off into the forest. Minato watched the woman disappear.

"It was her.. But how is she still young?" He asked himself.

* * *

**Ten years later.**

The young woman stood above the dead mother and held onto the sleeping blond child as the mother breathed her last breathes.

"N-Naruto." The mother whispered as her breathing stopped and she laid lifeless on the ground.

"I warned you Minato. You should've heeded my warning." The white hair woman growled. "Now your wife is dead and you're on the verge of dying. Who is going to take care of your son, Naruto." She whispered to the dying man.

"N-Natsu take him.. To a safe.. Place... Please." He begged as his wounds gushed out more and more of his blood. The woman bent down and kissed his forehead.

"If this is you're dying wish then so be it, my dear friend." She whispered as she walked away from the carnage left behind from a man that had taken on the identity of Madara and another man named Kurama. The young woman placed the baby in a basket and placed the basket at the orphanage. She knocked on the door a couple of times and vanished out of sight before anyone saw her.

* * *

**Present,**

The young woman stood silently besides the graves of Minato and Kushina. She place white roses on their graves before walking away. Before she left the graveyard, she stopped by Madara's grave and smiled. She placed a simple red rose on his grave.

"I promise my dear friend, I'll kill who ever is wrongfully using you name." She whispered as she walked away into the darkness.

The young woman opened her room door and fell onto her bed.

"Natsu-san. Where did you go?" Asked another woman with matching lavender eyes and indigo colored hair.

"Hinata-san I had to run a few errands now go to bed." She muttered as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters mentioned. I do own Natsu Hyuga.

So this is a small chapter on Natsu's life and the events leading up to where she is then. Some of the characters are OOC and the events that happened obliviously don't follow along side the events that happened in the Naruto series, but this is my storyline and a Fiction story so of course I can mold it to go along with my story.

Please Review.

-Rose


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone! I'm back XD

hateme101: Yes the last chapter was a flashback. ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own any character mentioned here besides Natsu Hyuga

* * *

Chapter 17

All doors of the Akatsuki lair could be heard being slammed and lock as an angry woman stomped down the hallway. The said angry white hair woman almost kicked down the door to her room.

"Oi Hinata it's time to train." She shouted angrily. Hinata jumped from the woman's harshness.

"Did I do something that has upset you?" Natsu glared at the woman and dragged her out of the bed. "Let me go!" Natsu ignored the girl and glared at nothing.

"Damn it Hyuga, shut up! We are going to train right now!" Natsu shouted angrily at Hinata as she dragged her through the hallways of the Akatsuki base. Hinata blushed from embarrassment when she noticed basically all members of the Akatsuki watching her from their slightly opened doors. Natsu swung opened the training room doors and threw Hinata into the room while glaring at her. "Stand up now!"

Hinata shakily stood up. She was use to roughness of being thrown but this was crazy. Had Natsu been angered by her?

"Uh." Hinata was cut off by a kunai that pinned her against the wall. The kunai barely nicked her skin, but it still hurt like hell.

"You are to not speak unless I give you the permission too." Natsu growled anomalistically. Hinata slightly nodded as she let out a soft whimper of fear. "Good. Now welcome to Hell, Child." For once in her life, Hinata began to fear the immortal woman.

One hour later.

"Wrong!" Natsu shouted as she threw another kunai at the heiress, which she dodged. "Your stance was off! Do it again!" The heiress tiredly slipped into the the unusual stance once again for the twentieth time. "Your arms are too stiff relax them." Natsu whispered soothingly. Hinata did as she was told. "Good now straighten your posture." Natsu smiled and patted the girl on her head. "Amazing. Well trainings over for the day."

Hinata sighed contently, "Arigato, Natsu-sama." She then fell on her back in exhaustion.

"Stop being dramatic!" Natsu shouted as she kicked the heiress's side before stomping away angrily. Hinata moaned in pain and clutched onto her side.

"Heh Natsu's on her rag again, un." Chuckled Deidara as he kneeled beside the fallen girl. Hinata groaned and turned away from the blonde. "Now now Leader-sama wants to see ya, yeah! He told me to tell you, yeah!"

Hinata grimaced, "I rather be anywhere, but there." Deidara chuckled and scooped up the girl. He carried her bridal style towards the Akatsuki leader's office.

"Okay, girlie. Here you go, yeah?" Deidara dropped the girl on her bottom and left without another room. Hinata slowly stood on her feet. She was sore from Natsu's hardcore training.

"About time you got here princess!" Shouted a familiar angry voice. Hinata shivered in fear.

"Natsu please refrain yourself from acting out of line." Pein muttered as he rubbed his temples. Hinata slowly shuffled into the room and stood besides the white hair woman. "Now that you are both here, I will be assigning you your first mission, Hinata." Natsu looked around nervously. It was time for her, Natsu Hyuga, to complete her mission.

"Mission?" Hinata asked confusedly. Pein nodded and handed Natsu the folder of the details of the mission.

"Yes. Of course it's classified to you Hinata. You'll be Natsu's help during the mission. I expect you to do as Natsu commands. You leave in three days." He explained as he ushered them out of his office. Natsu gripped onto the folders tightly and glared at the floor as she and Hinata walked to their room.

"Natsu?" Hinata asked in a whisper. Natsu snapped out of her daze and looked at the Hyuga girl.

"Hinata, I'm going to teach you the ways of an illusionist." Natsu responded back softy as a crazed grin crept its way onto her face. Hinata looked at the woman in fear. She was going to extra harsh on training then. Hinata could sense it already.

"W-why are you going to d-do that?" She asked scaredly. Natsu patted the girl's head and laughed madly.

"I'm going to save you from your fate, dear child. Even if I have to die in the process." She answered. Hinata nodded not wanting to know what she meant by her words.

* * *

Well I apologize for the short chapter! I apologize for the rather slow update too! I've been busy studying for Finals and busy with practice and all. I apologize once again for everything! Please forgive me!

If you have any questions feel free to ask. I'll respond when I get the chance. I have a shocking surprise for you all! The Escort Mission only has three more chapters left until it is complete! Oh no! DX it's horrible huh? I'm quite shocked that this story is shorter than how I originally planned it to be, but I guess I'm just stressed that I'm writing like five stories at the same Time.

~Rose


	18. Chapter 18

"Gaara are you sure this plan will work?" Naruto asked with his uncertainty laced in his voice. The Kazekage only sighed as rubbed his temples in frustration. These Konoha warriors were giving him a massive headache, especially the blonde one.

"Dobe, the Akatsuki are planning on getting Suna and Konoha to wage war on each other." Sasuke bluntly spat out at the blonde. The Kazekage just smirked at the Uchiha and mentally chuckled in his head. He may hate the Uchiha warrior, but he thought he was quite humorous when he wasn't sulking around.

"So with that illusionist. They are going to have her disguised as the Kazekage and kill Hinata!" Sakura stated out loud. The pinkette medic was the smartest of the group, the Kazekage had mentally noted.

"Impressive mind you have there, Haruno-san." Gaara complimented. Sakura blushed slightly and smiled.

"Thanks Kazekage-sama." Naruto slightly frowned at this as did Sasuke. Apparently, Naruto did not appreciate the crimson hair Kazekage complimenting his teammate.

"We need to out smart the Akatsuki. If we are going to stop them then we need to be a step ahead of them." Naruto smartly blurted out. This caused Sakura and Sasuke to stare at him with new found respect. Since they have been given this mission, the two began to notice their blonde teammates growing IQ.

"Yes of course Naruto-san." Gaara agreed as he stretched out his arms and looked away from the warriors. "We need to find a way to get a step ahead of them, but how?"

"Well if they are planning to kill Hinata-chan. Then they would do it on Konohna territory." Sasuke stated. Gaara nodded his head in agreement.

"That's true, Sasuke-kun. We should hurry and get there before they do." Sakura piped in. Gaara raised an eyebrow at the pinkette.

"I'll go get a head start with Sakura. Gaara and Sasuke you two should come for us in two days." Naruto ordered with a determined look on his face. Sakura smiled at the blonde an nodded in agreement.

"Hai. Go now." The red hair kazekage ordered as he rubbed his head once again. The two nodded and rushed out of the gates of Suna as fast as they could.

"Kazekage-sama." The Uchiha warrior started.

"Call me Gaara. We are friends, Sasuke." The Kazekage looked at the Uchiha and walked away leaving him to think.

"Yeah.. Friends." He muttered as he followed behind Gaara.

* * *

_"Gaara-kun!" Cried a small child with dark inky black hair as she came running towards a little boy with red hair._

_"Hai Hina-hime?" The red head named Gaara asked softy as he tilted his head to the side a bit. The girl's face was red and her eyes were puffy._

_"T-they.. They killed my m-mother!" She fell to the floor sobbing into her hands. The little red hair boy kneeled down besides her. He hesitantly moved his hand to her face and slowly wiped her tears away._

_"Hina-hime, I am sorry." He sputtered out. The young girl just continued to sob._

_"I... I am a-also leaving S-Suna." The young boy froze. He didn't want her to leave. He didn't. He wanted her to stay and play with him in his sandbox like they did the last couple of months they've been together._

_"No." He sternly growled, "I am not allowing them to take you away." Hinata's sobs slowly died down._

_"G-Gaara-kun.. I'll come b-back." She sobbed softly as she lunged towards him. She wrapped her tiny arms around his waist. The boy stiffened from the sudden contact._

_"H-hina?" He stuttered for the first time in his life. He shakily wrapped his arms around the girl and returned her embrace._

_"Father do the Hyugas have to leave Suna?" Gaara asked as he held onto his small teddybear tightly. The elder looking man gazed down at the young boy as his lips pressed together._

_"Hai." Was his response. Gaara looked up cautiously at his father and frowned._

_"Will they come back?" Gaara never received an answer. His father just turned around swiftly and stalked away leaving his son. "I'll miss you, Hina-hime."_

* * *

Fear. Fear is what is going through her mind. Her heart is pounding louder and louder as the footsteps get closer. Her eyes full of fear. Her pale smooth hands shaking nervously. With each sounds of the footsteps drawing nearer, she finds her fear growing. It can't end this way. It can't.

"Finally." A rough feminine voice sighed, "I've been looking for you everywhere, Hinata-chan." Hinata felt her heart stop the very moment she heard her speak. Her pale skin turned a ghostly white as her eyes rolled back into her skull. The young heiress fainted from the voice. The very voice she had came to fear. A disapproving sigh was emitted as the woman kneeled down and scooped up the unconscious heiress.

The man, who quietly following her from the shadows, frowned and lazily glanced her. He slowly moved out of his hiding place and stared at the white haired woman. "You did it again, Natsu. I taught you better than that." The woman smirked slightly and waltzed passed the man.

"You didn't teach me anything, Pein." She sang out childishly as she vanished into the darkness of the corridor with the heiress in her arms.

* * *

Ah! I am super sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I apologize.

Please forgive me! T~T

Ahem anyway moving onto brighter news. I've decided to extend this story a bit more. I have my entire spring break to continue writing chapters for this story! Amazing right! Teehee! Well I won't post the next chapter up for a while. I'm editing this story first. Once I finish the editing I promise I immediately begin writing only for this story. After this, I am just going to stick with writing One-shots and take a break from writing chapter stories.

P.S. I apologize for the short chapter!

please review? Please it'll make me work faster.

-Rose


End file.
